


AleksUla

by DreamsConstellation



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: AU, Aleks postanawia sam dobrać się do Brzyduli, F/M, M/M, POV Aleksa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: nowy tytuł dzięki uprzejmościNiezabudki:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).

— O, przepraszam, gdzie jest dział finansowy? Bo mi się wydaje, ale...

Aleks zagryzł zęby, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i siląc się na przyjacielski ton, przerwał Cieplak w pół zdania. — Zapraszam za mną. Z chęcią panią tam zaprowadzę.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w zdumieniu, — Emm... dziękuję, ale może wystarczy, że mi pan powie, gdzie... Nie chciałabym sprawiać kłopotu.

— Nonsens, to żaden kłopot. Tak się składa, że sam pracuję w tym dziale, jestem dyrektorem finansowym. Pozwoli pani więc, że zostanę jej przewodnikiem. — Szarmancko zaoferował jej ramię, ale ona nie przyjęła go, tylko jej brwi podjechały jeszcze wyżej, niemal znikając pod beznadziejną grzyweczką. Wszystko w jej postaci było beznadziejne, nie tylko wygląd, ale i zachowanie. Za grosz obycia czy kultury. Pewnie nawet nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodzi i czemu wyciąga do niej ramię. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zdążył się już zorientować, że jest inteligentna i to ona odwala całą robotę za Marka. Ta druga tylko wygląda, a to na nic mu się nie przyda. Potrzebował dostępu do informacji o pomysłach Marka, a tego dostępu mogła mu udzielić tylko Cieplak.

Trudno. Będzie musiał użyć innych sztuczek w jej przypadku, bo prawdopodobnie miała zerowe doświadczenie w relacjach damsko-męskich i mogłaby się w ogóle nie zorientować, że próbuje ją poderwać.

Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, ale nie opuścił ręki. Zamiast tego wyciągnął do niej dłoń, — Pozwoli pani, że się przedstawię: Aleksander Febo.

— Ula Cieplak, — odparła, ściskając jego dłoń mocno i zdecydowanie.

— Bardzo miło mi poznać. Proszę za mną. — Poprowadził ją do windy.

Nie odezwała się już ani słowem, tylko patrzyła na niego, jak ciele w malowane wrota. Kiedy czekali na dźwig, a także, gdy już do niego wsiedli.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem pani odwagi, — przerwał wreszcie krępującą ciszę, gdy jechali na piętro, gdzie urzędował Adam.

Znowu wybałuszyła na niego te swoje oczyska.

— Chodzi mi o uratowanie Marka, to naprawdę godne podziwu. Była pani bardzo dzielna.

— Dziękuję, ale pewnie każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. — Odezwała się łaskawie.

— Nie każdy, proszę mi wierzyć. — Aleks chciał posłać jej czarujący uśmiech, ale wizja Mareczka w płonącym samochodzie podziałała deprymująco i wyszedł mu złośliwy grymas. Cieplak przyjrzała mu się uważnie. — Gdybym ja miał sekretarkę gotową zaryzykować dla mnie swe zdrowie a nawet życie... — Dodał szybko. — Zdaje mi się, że Marek pani nie docenia.

— Niech pan będzie o to spokojny. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

W tej samej chwili otwarły się drzwi windy.

— To tutaj. Proszę mi powiedzieć czego pani potrzebuje? Może ja mógłbym jakoś pomóc?

I znowu to spojrzenie zdumionego bazyliszka. Miał ochotę trzepnąć ją w łeb, żeby ów głupawy wyraz zniknął z jej twarzy, ale zachował zimną krew.

— Potrzebuję raporty finansowe za ostatnie pięć lat.

— Ach... No to jednak idziemy w dobrym kierunku. Adam, to znaczy nasz główny księgowy, na pewno będzie służył pani pomocą. Proszę bardzo, to już tutaj. — Otworzył przed nią drzwi, z wysiłkiem utrzymując na twarzy łagodny uśmiech. Starał się, żeby obejmował on także jego oczy. Takie osoby jak Cieplak często dość łatwo potrafiły odczytać nieszczere uśmiechy.

— Dzień dobry, — powiedziała dziewczyna, wchodząc do księgowości. Aleks stanął u jej boku, piorunując wzrokiem siedzącego za biurkiem Adama, który wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby poprawić sobie skarpety.

— Dobry, dobry... — mruknął księgowy, ale zobaczywszy swojego szefa, zaraz podskoczył jak oparzony. — O cześć, Aleks.

— Adam, to jest nowa asystentka Marka — Celowo zaakcentował imię prezesa. — Ula Cieplak. Chciałaby dostać raporty finansowe z ostatnich pięciu lat. Możesz jej pomóc?

— Jasne, się robi. — Adam od razu zaczął ściągać z półek segregatory, układając je w stertę na biurku. — Trochę tego będzie.

Aleks odwrócił się w stronę Cieplak, nieznacznie do niej przysuwając. Znowu zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

— Jeśli mógłbym pani jeszcze jakoś pomóc, proszę się nie krępować, — zamruczał uwodzicielsko, nie zważając na zdębiałe spojrzenie rzucone mu przez Adama.

— Dziękuję. — Kiwnęła głową, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, a może i nawet trochę podejrzliwie. — Prawdę mówiąc miałabym do pana prośbę...

Aleks przysunął się do niej jeszcze bardziej, choć wszystko w nim aż się wzdrygnęło z obrzydzenia. — Tak?

— Może pomógłby mi pan to zanieść? — Cieplak wskazała na pokaźny stos segregatorów, który Adam właśnie skończył układać, szczerząc przy tym swe zadrutowane zębiska.

A więc do tego doszło. Został tragarzem Brzyduli. Wolał nawet nie myśleć co będzie jak Paula go zobaczy... Ale trudno, musiał schować godność w buty, jeśli chciał zrobić wrażenie na tej dziewczynie, a potem owinąć ją sobie wokół małego palca.

Nie czekając nawet na jego odpowiedź, wcisnęła mu połowę segregatorów w ręce, drugą wzięła sama i rzucając Adamowi wesoło ”Do widzenia!", wyszła z księgowości rakiem, popychając drzwi plecami.

Chwilę trwało nim Aleks zwalczył w sobie ochotę do ciśnięcia w nią segregatorami, które mu podała, albo nawrzeszczenia na nią. Dosłownie wszystko się w nim zagotowało. Za kogo to monstrum z Rysiowa się miało? Żeby jego, Aleksa Febo traktować jak jakiegoś zwykłego robola?! Och, już on jej odpłaci. Niech no tylko skończy się ten cały cyrk z prezentacją... Tymczasem musiał szybko dojść do siebie i ruszyć za nią, nie chcąc, żeby dostrzegła u niego jakiekolwiek wahanie. Nawet się nie odwrócił by zobaczyć minę Adama.

— Może trzeba było na dwa razy... — stęknęła, kiedy stanęli przed windą.

— Proszę mi dać resztę, — powiedział Aleks, ale jego głos zabrzmiał zbyt mało przyjaźnie. Cieplak zerknęła na niego znad swoich niemodnych od trzydziestu lat okularów. — Dźwiganie to zadanie odpowiedniejsze dla mężczyzny, — dodał, już łagodniej.

— Dam radę, — wzruszyła ramionami.

Podjechała winda, dzięki Bogu pusta. Wsiedli do niej zataczając się pod ciężarem segregatorów i Aleks z trudem nacisnął odpowiedni guzik.

_ Co za upokorzenie_, jęczał w duchu. _Byle jak najszybciej dotrzeć do jej biurka._

Drzwi windy otworzyły się znowu, ale los tym razem nie okazał się łaskawy.

— Aleks?! Co ty robisz?! — Paula wyglądała na szczerze zdumioną.

— Niosę segregatory, chyba widać, — odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Możesz nas przepuścić?

Przepchnął się delikatnie obok siostry, wiedząc, że nie da mu spokoju, dopóki nie dowie się czemu ta szopka miała służyć, a Cieplak, mrucząc pod nosem "Dzień dobry" poszła za nim. Na szczęście w gawrze Marka nie było żadnych świadków. Biurko drugiej sekretarki było puste, a drzwi do gabinetu prezesa zamknięte.

— Dziękuję panu bardzo, za zaprowadzenie mnie do księgowości i za to. — Brzydula wskazała na stos segregatorów, który Aleks właśnie złożył na blacie jej biurka. 

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Skłonił się przed nią, siląc na swobodny i żartobliwy ton. — Zawsze do usług. I proszę do mnie mówić Aleks.

— Ula. — Tym razem to ona wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Kolejny mocny uścisk dłoni i szeroki uśmiech, dały mu do zrozumienia, że jakoś ją do siebie przekonał. A więc warto było się wdzięczyć i dźwigać te papierzyska.

— Masz jakieś plany na dziś? — Zapytał ze szczerą radością w głosie. — Może wyskoczymy razem na lunch?

Szlag. Znowu wybałuszyła na niego oczy, a on znowu nabrał ochoty trzasnąć ją w łeb.

— My? W sensie, że razem? — Zapytała głupio.

— Tak.

— No... dobrze, chyba... chyba możemy. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Świetnie. W takim razie do zobaczenia po południu. Będę czekał pod firmą. — Jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł na korytarz, starając się nie otrząsnąć z obrzydzeniem.

♡♡♡

— Aleks, co to było? — Adam wpadł do jego gabinetu, nawet nie pukając.

— Mówiłem ci, że chcę się dobrać do prezentacji Marka. I będę dążył po trupach do celu...

— Ale aż tak? — Skrzywił się Turek.

— Tak. Zleciłbym tobie to zadanie, ale chyba nie bardzo się nadajesz... Cieplak jest dziwadłem pod każdym względem, nie sądzę, żebyś potrafił jej w jakimś stopniu zaimponować.

— No już nie przesadzaj. — Obruszył się Adam.

W tej samej chwili, do jego gabinetu wpadła Paula, rzucając od progu to samo pytanie, co Adam:

— Aleks! Co to było?

Febo wzrokiem nakazał Adamowi wyjść i zabrał się za tłumaczenie siostrze, że zwyczajnie pomagał Cieplak, bo nie mogła sobie poradzić. Taki mały, ludzki gest, dla asystentki jej ukochanego. Chyba powinna być mu wdzięczna, że starta się wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Paulę od razu to przekonało. Uśmiechnęła się czule, twierdząc, że Aleks jest za dobry. Nie omieszkała też dodać, że akurat Brzydula na tę dobroć nie zasługuje.

♡♡♡

— Dokąd chciałabyś iść? — zapytał czekający pod firmą Aleks, kiedy Cieplak wyszła przez automatyczne drzwi. Wolał czekać na nią tutaj niż iść po nią i pozwolić by znowu zobaczyła ich Paula, albo co gorsza, Marek. Chociaż pewnie bardziej ująłby Brzydulę, gdyby pojawił się przy jej biurku z kwiatami w ręku. Ale z drugiej strony... ten niewydarzony stwór, mógłby pomyśleć, że jej się narzuca, albo co... Na razie jeszcze jej nie rozgryzł, więc lepiej nie być nadgorliwym.

— Przepraszam cię, Aleks, ale nie mogę nigdzie z tobą iść. — Zrobiła grymas, jakby naprawdę było jej przykro. — Mam strasznie dużo roboty, kupię sobie tylko jakąś kanapkę w bufecie i wracam do pracy.

Aleks zagryzł zęby, ale starał się wyglądać, jakby nie był wściekły tylko smutny z tego powodu.

— Skoro już zeszłaś na dół... Za dwadzieścia minut wrócimy. — Wzruszył ramionami, walcząc z przemożną chęcią warknięcia na tę królową szmateksów.

— Przepraszam cię, to naprawdę gorący czas... Może jutro?

_ A może za miesiąc?_ Prychnął w myślach. _Nie mam na to czasu_.

Wziął głęboki wdech i czując do siebie obrzydzenie, że aż tak bardzo się upokarza, zaczął słodkim tonem. — Bardzo mi zależy na spotkaniu z tobą w bardziej sprzyjających warunkach niż ściany F&D. Co powiesz w takim razie na kolację? Dzisiaj?

Znowu zdębiała, a oczy prawie wyszły jej z orbit.

— Chciałbym cię bliżej poznać, wydajesz się..., — urwał i dodał jakby nieśmiało, dla lepszego efektu, — bardzo interesującą osobą.

— Ja? Interesująca? — jej brwi znowu zniknęły pod grzywką.

— Rozumiem. — Westchnął, udając zawiedzionego. — Nie jesteś zainteresowana.

— Nie o to chodzi... — Pokręciła głową, wreszcie przestając się tak dziwić. — Po prostu... nie wiem co cię zachęciło w ogóle do zwrócenia na mnie uwagi? Wiem dobrze jak wyglądam, nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu taki ktoś jak ty w ogóle chce się ze mną pokazywać publicznie.

— Nie wygląd mnie w tobie zainteresował, a raczej przymioty intelektualne, — szepnął, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — Uroda przemija, ale to co posiadasz ty jest bardziej trwałe. — Pieprzył, jak jakiś postać z komedii romantycznej niskich lotów, ale czuł, że Cieplak zaczyna mięknąć. To był na nią sposób - docenienie jej intelektu i plecenie romantycznych farmazonów. — Jeśli nie chcesz się ze mną spotykać, oczywiście zrozumiem. Pewnie zdążyłaś się już nasłuchać jakiś mrocznych plotek na mój temat. Ale ja naprawdę nie jestem taki zły. Gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, zadzwoń do mnie. — Podał jej wizytówkę, niby przypadkiem muskając jej palce, koniuszkami swoich. — Będę czekał. — I odszedł posyłając jej tak przyjazny uśmiech, na jaki tylko było go stać. Był w 99% pewny, że dziewczyna zadzwoni.

Cholernie trudno i opornie z nią szło. Mogła nawet mieć jakieś podejrzenia. Będzie musiał je w takim razie roztopić na ich pierwszej... randce. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, że idzie na randkę z tym żelazo-zębnym potworem, ale czego się nie robi, żeby pokonać Mareczka.

♡♡♡

Telefon zadzwonił punktualnie o siedemnastej.

— Aleks?

_ A któż by inny?_

— Tak, miło cię słyszeć, Ula. — Starał się, by nie dosłyszała w jego głosie triumfalnej nutki.

— Wiesz..., jeśli nadal nie masz innych planów, to możemy gdzieś dziś razem wyjść.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. — Westchnął. — Może być o siódmej?

— Chyba tak, powinnam zdążyć.

— Świetnie. Podjadę po ciebie, podaj mi adres.

— Rysiów 8. — Aleks szybko zanotował, mając ochotę zachichotać szatańsko. Coś w głosie Cieplak mówiło mu, że dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia, Ula, — zamruczał.

— Tak, do zobaczenia...


	2. Chapter 2

— To chyba tutaj... — Aleks wskazał taksówkarzowi miejsce, w którym miał się zatrzymać. Samochód podskoczył na krawężniku i stanął przed numerem ósmym.

— Proszę poczekać, zaraz wrócę. — Wysiadł z auta, biorąc ze sobą bukiet tulipanów. Nie sądził by róże, na tym etapie były właściwym wyborem. Skierował swe kroki w stronę furtki, omijając grupkę dzieci bawiących się przy bramie i starając się nie myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby ktoś go tu zobaczył. Przywołał na twarzy uśmiech i wszedł na podwórko Cieplaków, pewnym krokiem zmierzając do drzwi tego typowo wiejskiego domostwa.

Otworzyła mu sama Brzydula, przebrana jak na galę najbardziej idiotycznych strojów. Ledwo powstrzymał się by nie wywrócić oczami.

— Miło cię znowu zobaczyć, — powiedział tylko, siląc się na miły ton. Uznał, że nie ma sensu prawić jej komplementów, nie sądził by dała się nabrać na to, że podoba mu się w tych łachach rodem z sennego koszmaru. — To dla ciebie. — Podał jej kwiaty.

— Dzięki. — Znowu ją zaskoczył, ale tym razem przynajmniej nie wpatrywała się w niego tępo. — Tylko wstawię je do wody, ok? Może wejdziesz?

Jęknął w duchu, ale zacisnął zęby i kiwając głową przekroczył próg. Oczywiście w domu była cała jej niewydarzona rodzinka. Pierwszą osoba, która się napatoczyła był ojciec. Przywitał go w przedpokoju, przedstawiając się uprzejmie: — Dzień dobry, Józef Cieplak, ojciec Uli.

— Aleks Febo, bardzo mi miło. — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym poprowadził go do kuchni.

Aleks nigdy nie widział tak żałosnej kuchni na żywo, jedynie w telewizji, w programach o biedocie. Przy stole, który stal na środku pomieszczenia siedział chudy i zarośnięty wyrostek. Kiedy Aleks wszedł, spojrzał na niego niemal równie głupim wzrokiem jak Brzydula, to dowodziło, że musieli być spokrewnieni.

— Panie Febo, to mój syn, Jasiek. — Przedstawił smarkacza ojciec. — Jasiek, to jest pan Febo.

— Siema, — rzucił do niego chłopak, uśmiechając się krzywo. Nawet nie wstał.

Aleks tylko skinął mu głową. Wściekłość znowu w nim zawrzała. Nie dość, że musi się męczyć z Brzydulą, to teraz jeszcze przyszło mu obcować z jej niewydarzoną i pozbawioną kultury rodziną.

— Może się pan czegoś napije? — Zapytał stary Cieplak. — Kawy? Herbaty?

— Nie dziękuję, — odparł sucho Aleks, chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza zawierać bliższej znajomości z rodziną Brzyduli. Zawieranie znajomości z nią samą było już dostatecznie upokarzające.

— Na pewno? A może kieliszek naleweczki? — Nie dawał za wygraną stary Cieplak, nie robiąc sobie nic z jego oziębłości.

— Nie, dziękuję, — powtórzył Febo, zabrzmiało to niemal jak warknięcie, ale nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia na ojcu Brzyduli.

— Może w takim razie zechce pan coś zjeść? Ula zrobiła ostatnio pierogi, jeszcze trochę zo...

— Tatusiu, gdzie moje kredki? — W tej samej chwili, do kuchni weszła najmłodsza i ostatnia z rodziny Cieplaków.

— Beti, poszukaj sama, nie widzisz, że mamy gościa?

Dziewczynka, na oko jeszcze przedszkolak, choć akurat na dzieciach Aleks się nie znał, zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Panie Febo, to nasza mała Beti. — Przedstawił ją ojciec.

— Cześć, — powiedziała dziewczynka, nadal spoglądając na niego nieufnie.

— Dzień dobry, — wysyczał Aleks. Gdzie się podziewała ta Brzydula? Dłużej może nie wytrzymać.

Dzieciak zbliżył się do niego i bez żadnych ogródek zapytał, — Pan jest narzeczonym Ulci?

Stary Cieplak zdębiał, zarośnięty młokos zachichotał głupio pod nosem, a Aleks zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Miał świadomość, że głowa rodziny przypatruje mu się uważnie, a Brzydula może podsłuchiwać, więc przywołał na powrót swój anielski uśmiech i powiedział, aksamitnym głosem, jakby w ogóle go to nie poruszyło, a jeśli już to raczej w pozytywny sposób. — Chyba jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby o tym mówić.

— Beti, przestań się wygłupiać i idź poszukać tych kredek! — Zganił córkę zawstydzony stary Cieplak, zaganiając ją z powrotem do pokoju. — Przepraszam pana za to. Beti tłumaczy sobie wszystko po swojemu i jest bardzo bezpośrednia.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Aleks wzruszył ramionami, próbując wyglądać zupełnie obojętnie.

— To co, może skusi się pan na pierożka?

— Jestem gotowa! — Jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł takiej ulgi, widząc te żelazne zębiska. Brzydula wyratowała go z opresji odpowiadania na pytanie ojca.

— Świetnie, ruszajmy. — Nim stary Cieplak się zorientował, Aleks był już przy drzwiach frontowych, otwierając je szarmancko dla Brzyduli.

— No to pa! — Dziewczyna pomachała rodzinie na pożegnanie. Aleks miał ochotę wypchnąć ją już na dwór.

— Bawcie się dobrze! — Rzucił za nimi ojciec.

— Dzięki!

— Tak, dziękujemy. — Febo wykrzywił usta w grymasie, w tej chwili na więcej nie było go stać i tym razem naprawdę delikatnie popchnął Brzydulę, żeby szła szybciej. Oczywiście ta ofiara losu, potknęła się o próg, ale złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, inaczej spadłaby ze schodów prowadzących na ganek.

— Uff... mało brakowało. Dzięki. — Zarechotała głupkowato, dość powściągliwie puszczając jego dłoń.

— Na pewno dasz radę zejść sama ze schodów? — Postanowił zażartować. Jej opieszałość w przerywaniu ich kontaktu fizycznego sugerowała, że jego metody działają, co bardzo poprawiło mu humor. — Czy może powinienem cię znieść?

— Bardzo śmieszne — prychnęła, niby to urażona, ale błysk w jej oku, mówił co innego. Już pewnie wyobrażała sobie, jak Aleks ją niesie. Co za niepoprawna wariatka. No, ale przecież sam ją zachęcał...

Dotarli do taksówki bez kolejnych wypadków. Otworzył jej tylne drzwi, po czym obszedł samochód dookoła i walcząc z pokusą zajęcia miejsca obok kierowcy, również usiadł z tyłu. Brzydula właśnie szarpała się z pasem bezpieczeństwa.

Westchnął w duchu, jak można być aż taką niezdarą?

— Pozwól, że ci pomogę. — Zaoferował, pochylając się nad nią. Zamarła pod wpływem tej bliskości, kolejny dowód na to, że udało mu się zawładnąć jej uczuciami. Nie zamierzał udawać, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wprost przeciwnie, należało kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Obrócił twarz w jej stronę, uśmiechając się łobuzersko i płynnym, choć bardzo powolnym ruchem wyciągnął pas i zapiął ją, cały czas zaglądając jej głęboko w oczy. — Teraz jesteś bezpieczna. — Zamruczał.

Znowu trafił w dziesiątkę. Brzydula, wyglądała jakby zaraz miała zemdleć z wrażenia. Policzki, choć już i tak różowe, poróżowiały jej jeszcze mocniej, a oddech przyśpieszył. Ależ upajająca była władza, którą powoli nad nią zyskiwał.

— Dokąd państwo życzą? — Zapytał zniecierpliwiony kierowca.

— W jakieś piękne i romantyczne miejsce, — westchnął Aleks, nie przerywając wpatrywania się w oczy Brzyduli. Starał się wyobrazić sobie, że hipnotyzuje wzrokiem nie ją, a Monicę Bellucci, inaczej nie zdołałby wykrzesać z siebie tyle energii.

— Może jakieś dokładniejsze współrzędne? — Jęknął błagalnie kierowca.

— Ula, masz może jakieś życzenie, dokąd chciałabyś iść? — Zwrócił się do Cieplak.

Tylko pokręciła głową, niezdolna wydusić z siebie słowa. Aleks zachichotał w duchu i podał taksówkarzowi adres Bacaro.

♡♡♡

— Pięknie tu, — wydukała Brzydula, kiedy weszli do restauracji. Nerwowo przygładzała sobie swoją spraną bluzeczkę. Może więc wreszcie wyczuła, że jej stroje są, delikatnie mówiąc, poniżej krytyki. Aleks nie oczekiwał wiele, ale sądził, że ubierze się trochę bardziej cywilizowanie na ich spotkanie. W końcu zaprosił ją sam dyrektor finansów F&D do jasnej cholery. Łatwo było przewidzieć, że nie zabierze jej do knajpy na dworcu.

— To jeden z moich ulubionych lokali w Warszawie. — Wyznał, choć nie była to prawda. Do swojej ulubionej restauracji nigdy Cieplak by nie zabrał. — Wspaniale tu karmią.

Kelner zaprowadził ich do stolika, ale niestety zdaniem Aleksa był za bardzo na widoku.

— Czy nie ma wolnego miejsca w bardziej emm... ustronnym zakątku? — Zapytał, na co Cieplak znowu spłonęła rumieńcem. Głupia, pewnie sądziła, że Aleksowi zależy na prywatności a nie na tym, żeby nikt ich nie widział. Tym lepiej dla niego, że tak pomyślała.

— Jest, ale na tarasie. Życzą sobie państwo tam iść?

— Ula? — Uniósł pytająco brwi, patrząc na tę kuriozalną istotę i modląc się w duchu, żeby się zgodziła.

— Jasne, szkoda marnować takiej pięknej pogody.

— Zapraszam zatem za mną. — Kelner poprowadził ich na taras, gdzie każdy stolik był oddzielony od drugiego kwiatową donicą lub przepierzeniem, co tworzyło przyjemną, intymną atmosferę. Jakkolwiek Aleks nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na żadną intymność z Cieplak, to cieszył się, bo w takich warunkach trudniej ich będzie wypatrzeć.

— Podać państwu może coś do picia na początek? — zapytał kelner, kiedy już usiedli. Aleks znowu spojrzał wyczekująco na Brzydulę.

— Eee... Może soczek? — bąknęła.

— Daj spokój, — prychnął Aleks, dochodząc do wniosku, że na trzeźwo i tak tego nie zniesie. — Poprosimy jakiś dobry aperitif na początek. 

— Domiane des Malandes?

— Może być.

— Ale... Aleks... — jęknęła Cieplak.

— Tak?

— Ja raczej rzadko piję.

— Zatem niech to będzie jedna z tych rzadkich okazji, — uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, znowu wyobrażając sobie, że przed nim siedzi ktoś zupełnie inny. Zmiękła od razu, pod wpływem tego uśmiechu.

— O-okej...

Kelner pozostawił ich samych, a Aleks z uśmiechem zaczął doradzać Brzyduli, którą z potraw powinna zamówić. Idiotka, zdecydowała się na pizzę, a miała tyle innych ciekawych opcji do wyboru. Podejrzewał, że zrobiła to, bo margherita była najtańszym daniem w menu, ale nawet mimo zapewnień, że on stawia nie dała się przekonać, żeby zamówić coś innego.

— Lubię pizzę bez dodatków, — powiedziała, pokazując mu swoje żelazne szczęki.

— Okej, niech będzie. — Dał za wygraną i kiedy przyszedł kelner z winem, zamówił dwie pizze. — Może to był błąd, że wybrałem to miejsce? Lubisz w ogóle włoską kuchnię?

— Ależ bardzo, naprawdę bardzo lubię. Po prostu... Sama nie wiem, czuję się jakiś tak dziwnie...

— Dziwnie? — Aleks zmarszczył brwi. Chyba nie zamierza mu teraz wyznać, że się w nim zakochała?

— No..., że spotykam się z tobą za plecami Marka.

— Mówisz tak, jakby Marek był twoim chłopakiem, — prychnął Aleks.

— Oj Aleks, wiesz o co mi chodzi... W świetle tego, że rywalizujecie ze sobą obecnie o fotel prezesa, nasze spotkanie jest trochę niezręczne.

Zaniepokoiła go ta wypowiedź, musiał działać.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam czekać aż cała ta sytuacja się zakończy i dopiero wtedy zaprosić cię na randkę? — Zapytał, usiłując udawać zawiedzionego. Celowo użył słowa "randka" i tak jak oczekiwał, rekcja Brzyduli była dość gwałtowna. Zarumieniła się mocno i zaczęła jąkać.

— Ja... to znaczy, no m-może... tak właściwie... to, to jest randka?

— Hm... chyba możemy tak to nazwać. Jeśli tylko tego chcesz?

— A ty? — Wypaliła.

Aleks znowu zaprezentował jej swój anielski uśmiech i wyszeptał: — Chyba sama wiesz, jaka jest moja odpowiedź, jednak nie chciałbym ci się narzucać.

— Nie narzucasz się, — pokręciła głową. — Wprost przeciwnie.

— Więc jak? Randka?

Kiwnęła głową: — Randka.

— Wspaniale. Chyba możemy za to wypić.

♡♡♡

Nie dała mu się upić. Po trzecim kieliszku stanowczo odmówiła dalszego picia i Aleks nie śmiał już jej dolewać w obawie, że odkryje jego niecne zamiary wyciągnięcia od niej czegoś o prezentacji Marka.

Jak do tej pory, poruszał jedynie bezpieczne tematy. Pytał o jej rodzinę, o pasje, zainteresowania, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej i później wykorzystać.

Zaskoczyło go, że tak dobrze i łatwo się z nią rozmawia, zwłaszcza gdy już rozluźniła się, po wypiciu pierwszego kieliszka. Była inteligentna, a jej rozległa wiedza na tematy, które interesowały także i jego, sprawiła, że nawet nie wiedział, kiedy minęła trzecia godzina ich "randki".

— Chyba muszę wracać do domu, — westchnęła, z wyraźnym żalem.

— Tak szybko?

— Aleks, już prawie jedenasta.

Zaskoczony, spojrzał na zegarek.

— Rzeczywiście. No cóż, przy dobrej zabawie... — Uśmiechnął się. — Odwiozę cię w takim razie do domu.

Podróż powrotna minęła w dość niepokojącej dla Aleksa ciszy. Próbował wciągnąć Cieplak w rozmowę, ale była dziwnie zamyślona. W końcu zdecydował się zagadnąć ją wprost:

— Jesteś taka przygaszona. Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie spodobała ci się nasza randka.

Oprzytomniała, skupiając na nim spojrzenie. — Ależ skąd! Bardzo mi się podobało, naprawdę! Tylko... Czuję się winna, bo Marek na pewno ciężko pracował, a ja w tym czasie się bawiłam.

Aleks nie zdołał powstrzymać prychnięcia. — Uwierz mi, jak znam Marka, na pewno bawił się jeszcze lepiej od ciebie. Pewnie nadal się bawi i szybko nie skończy.

Cieplak spojrzała na niego spode łba. Widocznie nie lubiła, kiedy krytykowano jej szefa. — Nie sądzę — bąknęła.

— Uważam, że nie powinnaś się czuć winna — dodał, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się pod jej domem. — I mam szczerą nadzieję, że posłuchasz mojej rady, dzięki czemu będę mógł liczyć na kolejny tak... miły wieczór. — Zawahał się na chwilę, chcąc użyć jakiegoś niezobowiązującego słowa. Uznał, że "miły" będzie idealnym określeniem, poza tym nie mijał się zbytnio z prawdą, Cieplak zaskoczyła go w raczej pozytywny sposób. Daleko było temu spotkaniu do czegokolwiek, czego Aleks mógłby oczekiwać od randki, ale przynajmniej się nie nudził.

— Myślę, że będziesz mógł — odpowiedziała nagle bardzo żywo, odpinając pas. Wyglądała jakby w ostatniej chwili podjęła jakąś ważną decyzję. — Jeszcze raz dzięki i do zobaczenia jutro w firmie. — Nagle pochyliła się w jego stronę i nim zdążył zrozumieć co się święci, jej żelazne szczęki przycisnęły się do jego policzka. No może nie dosłownie żelazne szczęki, a raczej usta, które je osłaniały, nie mniej jednak wrażenie było równie nieprzyjemne. Na szczęście zdołał opamiętać się na tyle, by nie wykrzywić się w grymasie obrzydzenia, tylko posłać wysiadającej rozradowany uśmiech.

Kiedy tylko zniknęła za furtką, jęknął pocierając policzek. Nie był gotów na coś takiego! Ten paszczur go pocałował! Boże! Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie...

— Coś się pan nie cieszy. — Zarechotał złośliwie kierowca, spoglądając na niego w lusterku. — Wstydziłbyś się, chłopie. Taka dziewczyna.

Aleks rzucił mu tylko jedno spojrzenie, a śmiech zamarł mężczyźnie na ustach. Odchrząknął i zapytał bardzo poważnym tonem. — To, dokąd teraz?


	3. Chapter 3

Aleks jechał windą wciąż rozważając wszystkie opcje jakie miał do wyboru i zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej rozegrać sytuację z Cieplak.

Widać było, jak na dłoni, że ją uwiódł, choć nie zamierzał. Pragnął jedynie ją oczarować, nic ponad to. Okazało się, że dziewczyna jest bardziej spragniona uczucia niż można by przypuszczać. Już pewnie snuje szumne plany, może nawet widzi ich na ślubnym kobiercu.

Na razie, dla dobra sprawy, nie mógł zniszczyć tych marzeń, a starać się je podtrzymać, nawet podsycać. Wszystko, żeby tylko dała mu zerknąć na prezentację Marka. No może nie wszystko. Istniały pewne granice, których nie byłby zdolny przekroczyć. Liczył jednak, że nim dojdzie do zbyt niebezpiecznej sytuacji, zdoła już wyciągnąć prezentację od Cieplak i będzie mógł wreszcie odpuścić.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i przemknął do recepcji po klucz do swojego gabinetu. Zobaczywszy jednak, że biurko Brzyduli w sekretariacie jest puste, odetchnął z ulgą.

— Cześć Aleks, jak randka? — Zachichotał Adam na jego widok.

Febo uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem.

— Aaa, dobra. To wejdę do ciebie później, — księgowy pomachał mu na odchodne. Aleks odwrócił się, mając ochotę wywrócić oczami, ale nie zdążył, bo zderzyła się z nim jakaś ofiara losu i poczuł, jak pierś i brzuch zalewa mu gorący płyn.

— Cholera jasna! — Ryknął, odskakując. Rozległ się brzdęk tłuczonej porcelany i teraz gorący płyn zalał mu także buty.

— Rany, Aleks, przepraszam! — Usłyszał rozpaczliwy jęk Cieplak. To ona na niego wpadła wychodząc z kuchni i niosąc kawę, którą go tak malowniczo oblała. Rzuciła się po ścierkę i zaczęła energicznie wycierać jego koszulę, która i tak była już nie do odratowania.

— Przestań! — Warknął Aleks, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jak ona śmiała?! Wycierać go tą brudną, śmierdzącą ścierą! Oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła, dalej tarła plamę, choć nic a nic to nie pomagało.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Upiorę ci ją albo nie, odkupię drugą taką samą — jęczała.

Chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek, zmuszając by się wreszcie opanowała.

— Nie sądzę, by było cię na to stać. Przestań wreszcie.

Spojrzała na niego zza swoich żałosnych okularków, wyraźnie zmieszana i zmartwiona jego ostrym tonem. A i tak używał całej swej siły woli, by nie zaprzepaścić tego co udało mu się wczoraj dokonać i nie udusić jej na miejscu.

— Przepraszam — pisnęła. — Nie dość, że cię ubrudziłam, to jeszcze poparzyłam. Kurde blaszka, bardzo boli?

— Nic mi nie jest, nie przejmuj się. — odparł sucho.

— Jak mam się nie przejmować? Przecież widzę, że jesteś na mnie wściekły. Czemu ja zawsze wszystko psuje?!

— Jestem zły, ale nie na ciebie. To był wypadek i tyle. A teraz wybacz, śpieszę się.

Puścił jej nadgarstek i przestępując nad strzaskaną filiżanką, ruszył, ale nie do swojego gabinetu, tylko do łazienki. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie widział ani nie słyszał tego zajścia.

Szybko ściągnął koszulę, chwycił kilka papierowych ręczników, namoczył pod strumieniem lodowatej wody i przyłożył je do oparzonego ciała. Bolało jak cholera. Gdyby nie to, że miał wobec niej swój plan, Cieplak już by tu nie pracowała. Fakt, nie jej wina, że jest taką niezdarą, ale trzeba minimalizować ryzyko wypadków w pracy.

Kiedy nareszcie dotarł bezpiecznie do gabinetu, polecił swojej sekretarce iść do apteki i kupić mu maść na oparzenia, po czym przebrał się w czystą koszulę, których zapas na szczęście trzymał na czarną godzinę w szafce. Buty zdołał jakoś domyć, ale prawie niewidoczne, brązowe zacieki mówiły mu, że ma je na sobie ostatni raz.

— No opowiadaj! — Adam wybrał na swą wizytę moment, w którym Aleks kończył smarować się maścią. — Pasztet sypnął?

— Nie — warknął Febo, nadal wściekły jak osa, przyklejając do oparzonego miejsca gazę i zapinając koszulę.

— Co ci, Aleks?

— Oparzono mnie kawą.

— Kurde... — Adam pokręcił głową ze współczuciem, ale zaraz wrócił do przerwanego wątku. — No ale myślisz, że sypnie?

— Nie wiem. Adam, błagam, daj mi chwilę spokoju.

— No dobra, dobra, ale wiesz... nie zapomnij, że nie masz już wiele czasu.

♡♡♡

Minęły trzy godziny, odkąd Aleks przyszedł do pracy, ale wściekłość jeszcze go w pełni nie opuściła. Zaczynał być głodny i już miał zadzwonić do Doroty, żeby przyniosła mu coś na lunch, na który sama właśnie wyszła, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

— Proszę.

W drzwiach ukazała się najmniej spodziewana osoba — Cieplak. W rękach trzymała talerz z trzypiętrową kanapką i filiżankę świeżo zaparzonej kawy, sądząc po zapachu. Patrzyła na niego jak jakiś zbity pies, nie mając odwagi przekroczyć progu gabinetu, bez jego wyraźnego przyzwolenia.

— Przyniosłam coś na przeprosiny. — Wyszczerzyła nieśmiało zębiska, znacząco unosząc kanapkę i kawę. — Nie gniewaj się już na mnie.

— Mówiłem przecież, nie gniewam się. To nie była twoja wina.

— Właśnie, że moja, mogłam patrzeć, gdzie idę.

Nie oponował dłużej, w duchu przyznając jej rację.

— To jak? Czy mój pojednawczy gest zostanie pozytywnie przyjęty?

— Nawet bardzo pozytywnie, bo nie mam dziś czasu iść gdzieś na lunch.

Uszczęśliwiona weszła wreszcie do środka, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Aleks był wdzięczny losowi, że Doroty akurat nie było.

Postawiła przed nim talerz i kawę, na co Aleks teatralnie odetchnął z ulgą.

Zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Miałem pewne obawy, gdy się do mnie z tym zbliżałaś — siląc się na żartobliwy ton, wskazał na filiżankę. — Wybacz, ale teraz chyba mam lekką traumę.

Prychnęła kręcąc głową, ale wyraźnie jej ulżyło, że stara się obrócić wszystko w żart.

— Tak myślę — powiedziała po chwili. — Może powinien zobaczyć cię lekarz? Przyznaj się, porządnie cię poparzyłam?

— Trochę, ale już sobie z tym poradziłem. — Niby od niechcenia odpiął trzy górne guziki swojej koszuli, chcąc jej pokazać opatrunek. Ku jego uciesze, wywołał tym mocny rumieniec na jej policzkach.

— Boże, na naprawdę zrobiłam ci krzywdę! — Jęknęła, dochodząc do siebie po szoku jakim było zobaczenie fragmentu jego nagiego ciała.

— Jakoś przeżyję. — Wzruszył ramionami z powrotem zapinając koszulę. Już miał się zabrać za kanapkę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że skoro już na powrót opanował sytuację, wypadałoby być znowu miłym. — A ty? Nie dołączysz do mnie?

— Wybacz, ale jestem już umówiona z koleżankami. — Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Najwyraźniej wolałaby zostać tu z nim. — Nie masz mi za złe, prawda?

— Nie, no co ty. W sumie, może to dobrze, bo chyba nie powinniśmy się specjalnie afiszować w pracy z naszym uczuciem. — Znowu, jego celowy dobór słów sprawił, że się zarumieniła. — Zachowujmy się po prostu jak zwykli znajomi. No może dobrzy znajomi, okej?

— Jasne.

— Może wyskoczymy gdzieś po pracy? Na co miałabyś ochotę?

Jej rumieniec stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy.

— Może spacer? Posiedzielibyśmy sobie trochę nad stawem? Wezmę krówki.

_ Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto przesiaduje nad stawem wpieprzając krówki?_ Pomyślał Aleks, ale na głos powiedział — Jak dla mnie może być.

Będą musieli znaleźć staw z dala od FD. Najlepiej gdzieś poza Warszawą. Jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów poza.

♡♡♡

— Ula, wolałbym...

— Wiem, wiem, jechać, ale daj spokój, możemy się przejść. — Nalegała Cieplak, łapiąc go za rękę i odciągając od najbliższej taksówki. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia z obrzydzeniem. Miała lekko wilgotne dłonie, zapewne ze zdenerwowania, a może z podniecenia. Ale Aleks dzielnie znosił te męki, spodziewając się sowitej nagrody.

— Niech będzie, ale to jakieś dziesięć ulic stąd. — Skapitulował, nie chcąc, by ktoś z firmy, pod którą wciąż stali, zobaczył ten cyrk. — Nogi nam odpadną.

— Nie dziesięć a pięć. I jeśli jesteś dziś rządny przygód, możemy podjechać autobusem.

_ Niedoczekanie twoje!_

— To już wolę piechotą.

— Świetnie. Zobaczysz, w piętnaście minut będziemy na miejscu.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

Szli dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem minut (Aleks cały czas zerkał na zegarek), nie licząc oczywiście czasu, który Cieplak spędziła w sklepie.

— Po co to wszystko? — zapytał Febo, patrząc na napoje, chipsy, batoniki i paczkę krówek, które wrzuciła do koszyka.

— Potrzebne na nasz piknik.

— Nie jadam takich rzeczy.

— A co, jesteś wampirem i żywisz się krwią? — Zachichotała.

— Coś w tym stylu.

— Nie bądź tak negatywnie nastawiony, Aleks. Ostatnio ty wyszedłeś z inicjatywą, teraz moja kolej, zaufaj mi.

_ Zaufaj, a skończysz tak jak ja_, pomyślał, ale już nic nie powiedział.

W końcu dotarli do tego przeklętego parku nad staw. Brzydula wynalazła na szczęście ustronne miejsce, za krzakami w cieniu rozłożystej wierzby.

Aleks już z rezygnacją zdejmował marynarkę, mając zamiar rozłożyć ją na trawie, ale Cieplak go powstrzymała. Okazało się, że w swojej okropnej torbie ma niewielki, sprany kocyk, który rozpostarła u ich stóp i siadając na nim, zachęcająco poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

— Widzę, że świetnie się przygotowałaś — zauważył Aleks, potulnie siadając obok.

— Po prostu rano było zimno, więc zabrałam ten szal ze sobą.

Czy się przesłyszał, czy powiedziała szal? To powrósło, którego nie dałby nawet psu do budy...?

Tym razem zaczęła wyciągać z torby zakupione jedzenie, a raczej tabelę pierwiastków chemicznych udających jedzenie. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądała jak wyglądała, skoro karmiła się taką chemią.

— Proszę. — Podała mu batonik, którego z niechęcią otworzył i nadgryzł kawałek. Był bardzo słodki, ale poza tym wcale nie taki zły. 

— Często tu przychodzę, żeby posiedzieć i pomyśleć — powiedziała, dobierając się do swojego batonika.

— I o czym tak myślisz? — Aleks uniósł brew.

— O różnych rzeczach... — Wzruszyła ramionami. — O domu, o pracy... takie tam... Czasem po prostu trzeba odpocząć i się zresetować.

— Też tak uważam — przytaknął Aleks. W gruncie rzeczy miała rację. Przyjemnie było tak siedzieć, wdychać rześkie, wrześniowe powietrze i podziwiać grę promieni słonecznych w lustrze wody, po którym beztrosko pływały kaczki.

Cieplak znowu pogrzebała w swojej torbie, wyciągnęła suchą bułkę w pogniecionej foliówce i zaczęła wrzucać jej kawałki do stawu. Kaczki natychmiast ruszyły w ich kierunku.

— Mój tata mówi na to odmóżdżenie — zaśmiała się.

— Na karmienie kaczek?

— Nie głuptasie — zarechotała, pociągając nosem, przez co do Aleksa powrócił wstręt do niej, który jak sadził zdołał już opanować. — Takie siedzenie i nic nierobienie na łonie natury.

— Przecież właśnie coś robisz. Karmisz kaczki.

Wywróciła oczami, wzdychając. — Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Wiem, wiem, tylko się z tobą droczę. — Westchnął, znowu zamieniając się w czarującego amanta. — Bardzo mi się tu podoba, Ula. Dziękuję, że mnie zabrałaś w to miejsce.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Odparła, ukazując mu w pełnej okazałości żelastwo na swoich zębach. — Rany, Aleks, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu ze mną siedzisz... Kto jak kto, ale ty? Ze mną! Ulką Cieplak, która wygląda jak... — urwała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

— Nie kończ, proszę cię — przerwał jej Aleks, dość gwałtownie, nie mając ochoty słuchać jej użalania się nad sobą.

— Okej, okej... Tylko sam powiedz, nie wyglądam jak większość osób w firmie. Nie jestem atrakcyjna w żaden sposób...

— A czy nie ma w tym odrobiny twojej winy? — Wpadł jej w słowo, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Posłała mu spojrzenie zdumionego i w dodatku oburzonego bazyliszka. — Nie chcę cię urazić, Ula. Jak już mówiłem, wygląd nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia, jednak... Przecież czy kilka małych zmian kosztowałoby cię tak wiele? Mogłabyś zapuścić grzywkę, albo chociaż przestać ją podkręcać i podciąć trochę resztę włosów. Mogłabyś zmienić oprawki na bardziej proste i w neutralnym kolorze, zacząć zakładać ubrania pasujące do siebie pod względem koloru, nie mówiąc już o dopasowaniu ich do figury. I pozbyć się tej niepasującej do niczego biżuterii. To naprawdę niewielkie zmiany, a zrobiłyby kolosalną różnicę. Przepraszam, że tak mówię. Sądziłem, że może sama na to wpadniesz, pracując w firmie odzieżowej. Niestety okazuję się, że jesteś ponad to, więc chyba muszę ci bezpośrednio powiedzieć, że twoje stroje to antyreklama naszej firmy. — Popatrzył na nią uważnie, zastanawiając się czy nie przesadził, ale po prostu musiał to z siebie wyrzucić inaczej by eksplodował. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe? Nic nie zmieni mojego zdania o tobie, ale chcę być z tobą szczery. Powinnaś bardziej przywiązywać wagę do stroju idąc do pracy. Oczywiście, możesz zignorować moją radę, jeśli uznasz ją za impertynencką. Możesz nawet wysypać mi te chipsy na głowę, ale po prostu musiałem to powiedzieć.

Patrzyła na niego znad okularów, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się jak zareagować. — Szkoda takich dobrych chipsów. — Zaśmiała się w końcu. — Może masz rację...

Albo spłynie to po niej jak po kaczce, albo wreszcie się ogarnie. Aleks postanowił już dłużej nie drążyć tego tematu i zapytał jak minął jej dzień w pracy. Cieplak rozgadała się o tym, że wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie przygniatający stres związany z prezentacją.

Aleks uznał, że to odpowiedni moment by zaatakować.

— Macie już wszystko gotowe?

— Prawie.

— Jeśli ty pomagasz Markowi, chyba powinienem się bać... — powiedział posępnie, bo nagle przyszedł mu do głowy wspaniały pomysł.

— Aleks... Sądzę, że i twoja prezentacja jest świetna. Pewnie już ją masz całą gotową. Gdzie tam moim wypocinom do tego co ty przygotowałeś. — Matko, czy ona właśnie zaczęła go pocieszać?

— Nie mam pewności... Chętnie dałbym ci ją do sprawdzenia, gdyby to było możliwe. — Westchnął ciężko. — Nie łudzę się, że wygram Ula, nie mam z tobą najmniejszych szans. — Żal słyszalny w jego głosie, był tak autentyczny, że Cieplak musiała się nabrać. — Powoli godzę się z myślą, że to ja będę musiał odejść z firmy.

— Błagam cię Aleks, nie mów tak.

Zaśmiał się gorzko. — A co, myślisz, że Krzysztof pozwoli nam obu zostać w firmie?

— Gdybyście się jakoś dogadali na pewno by pozwolił.

— Ach, Ula, jesteś taka naiwna...

— Może i jestem, ale naprawdę chcę dobrze dla was obu.

— Tylko jeden może wyjść zwycięsko z tej potyczki. I z tobą stojącą po stronie Marka, to nie będę ja.

Wzbudzania litości do tej pory nie próbował na nikim innym tylko na Paulinie. Okazało się, że i na Cieplak to działa. Minę miała, jakby zbierało jej się na płacz. No tak, w końcu, jakby nie patrzeć zaczynała się w nim zakochiwać. Jeśli odpowiednio to rozegra, da mu prezentację Marka, bo nie będzie chciała, żeby ukochany wyleciał z firmy. Tak, jeszcze kilka dni i zrobi dla niego wszystko.


	4. Chapter 4

Wracali właśnie z Adamem do F&D z narady, którą urządzili poza firmą, żeby nikt ich nie podsłuchał. Aleks bardzo z siebie zadowolony, Adam nakręcony jak zabawkowe autko.

— Super wymyśliłeś, naprawdę Aleks, ty to masz łeb! — podniecał się. — Brzydula na pewno się na to złapie.

— Też tak sądzę. Już nie może beze mnie żyć. — Westchnął zadowolony i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zza rogu wyleciała Cieplak, wpadając prosto w jego ramiona.

— Och, przepraszam! — jęknęła, nie zorientowawszy się w pierwszej chwili, że to on. Już chciała pędzić dalej, ale powstrzymał ją.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, chcąc się dowiedzieć co jest grane. Może Mareczkowi znowu powinęła się noga, a Cieplak stara się to jak zwykle naprawić. — Gdzie tak pędzisz?

— Oj, to ty, cześć. Wybacz nie mam czasu, Aleks.

Chyba nie tak powinna zachowywać się zakochana w nim kobieta. Cóż za brak taktu. Już miał na nią fuknąć, ale nagle coś zbiło go z pantałyku. Wyglądała jakoś tak... inaczej. Widać było jej czoło... Czyżby wzrok go nie mylił i nie zakręciła dziś grzywki, tylko zaczesała ją sobie na bok, a resztę włosów zebrała w wysoki koński ogon? Jej ubranie także prezentowało się o niebo lepiej. Zielona bluzka w paski, całkiem nieźle współgrała ze szmaragdową spódnicą i beżowym sweterkiem. Aż miał ochotę użyć jej ulubionego powiedzonka — kurde blaszka.

— Co się stało? — Powtórzył o wiele cieplejszym tonem niż za pierwszym razem, zadowolony, że wzięła sobie do serca jego rady.

— Jasiek... muszę jechać do niego do szkoły. Dyrektor mnie wezwał. — Spróbowała wyswobodzić ramię z jego uścisku, ale nie pozwolił na to.

— Nie może zrobić tego twój ojciec?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Oburzyła się. — Nie wolno mu się denerwować!

— Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam. — Machnął ręką na przejeżdżającą taksówkę i zwrócił się do Adama. — Wracaj do firmy, a jakby kto o mnie pytał, mam ważne biznesowe spotkanie.

Turek kiwnął głową z podstępnym uśmiechem.

— Ale ty chyba... nie zamierzasz? — Cieplak spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem powoli zmieniającym się w niewolnicze uwielbienie, kiedy wepchnął ją do taksówki.

— Zamierzam. — Odparł wsiadając zaraz za nią. — Jaki jest dokładny adres tej szkoły?

♡♡♡

— Po co to zrobiłeś? Jasiek, czy ty nie potrafisz rozwiązywać problemów jak dorosły człowiek? — Warknęła na brata Cieplak, kiedy jechali taksówką do ich domu. Siedziała razem z nim na tylnym siedzeniu, a Aleks zajął miejsce obok kierowcy, niby dając im trochę prywatności, ale tak naprawdę dystansując się od tej Cieplakowej dramy, jak tylko mógł.

— Pilnuj swoich spraw. — Mruknął wyrostek.

— Mógłbyś pomyśleć o ojcu, przecież gdyby to jego wezwali...

— Oj, już daj spokój Ulka. — Warknął i korzystają z tego, że taksówka zatrzymała się przed pasami, żeby przepuścić przechodniów, otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył na ulicę.

— Jasiek! Wracaj natychmiast! — Darła się za nim Cieplak, ale on ani myślał jej słuchać. Jedyną pociechą było, że kierował się wyraźnie w stronę domu.

_ Pociechą? _Czy on właśnie pomyślał, że brat Ulki, idący do domu, zamiast szukać następnych ofiar swej młodzieńczej agresji, jest pocieszającym widokiem?! Przecież nic a nic nie obchodził go los Cieplak, a co dopiero jej młodszego brata.

— Łapiemy gówniarza? — zapytał kierowca.

— Ula? — Aleks zerknął na nią przez ramię.

Pokręciła głową. — Nie... i tal pójdzie do domu. Ja natomiast muszę wracać do pracy.

— W takim razie jedziemy z powrotem do Warszawy — powiedział Aleks, zawracając się do kierowcy. — Ale niech pan chwilkę poczeka. — I ignorując trąbiący na nich samochód, (jakby nie było wciąż stali na środku ulicy), przesiadł się do tyłu.

— Jakoś tutaj mi wygodniej. — Mruknął, świadom, że to jego bliskość wywołała rumieniec na twarzy Cieplak. — Możemy ruszać.

Oprzytomniawszy, dziewczyna rzuciła jeszcze jedno zrezygnowane spojrzenie za swym bratem i westchnęła — Ostatnio coraz częściej mam ochotę go udusić.

— Co poradzisz, to taki wiek...

— Ja jakoś nigdy w takim wieku nie byłam.

— Może w takim razie nastoletni bunt jeszcze przed tobą — zaśmiał się Aleks, niby to od niechcenia, kładąc ramię na oparciu za jej plecami. Widać było, że przez jego zachowanie chyba zaraz dostanie palpitacji serca.

— Jakie masz plany na dziś? Po takim stresie należy ci się relaks. Prezentacja już pewnie skończona?

— No... tak właściwie to skończona, ale...

— W takim razie zapraszam na kolację! Musimy to uczcić.

— Ale...

— Żadnych ale, nie przyjmuję odmowy do wiadomości. — Uśmiechnął się zniewalająco i od razu zmiękła.

— Okej, okej. To, gdzie idziemy?

Znowu posłał jej uśmiech. — Tym razem do mnie.

♡♡♡

Pewnie myślała, że czeka ją gorąca noc w jego ramionach, ale jeśli tak, to grubo się myliła. Aleks miał plan i nie zamierzał dopuścić do zbliżenia z nią, większego niż siedzenie razem przed ekranem komputera.

Oczywiście najpierw trzeba będzie znowu trochę poudawać romantycznego amanta, ale potem przejdzie gładko do konkretów, a wiedział, że jeśli pochłonie ją praca, to już inne rzeczy przestaną mieć znaczenie. W ostateczności, gdyby stała się zbyt roznamiętniona, gotów był ratować się podaniem jej środków nasennych.

Już widział oczyma wyobraźni siebie, mówiącego jej: "No przecież chciałem, ale nie moja wina, że tak szybko zasnęłaś."

Zachichotał złośliwie, wkładając wino do lodówki. Ulka powinna przyjść za pół godziny, do tego czasu zdąży się dobrze schłodzić.

Oczywiście nie zamierzał poświęcać się i gotować czegoś dla Brzyduli. Zamówił w restauracji obiad, który miał być dowieziony za dwadzieścia minut. Akurat, żeby zdążył wszystko przygotować zanim pojawi się jego niewydarzony gość.

♡♡♡

— Cześć — zamruczał, wpuszczając Ulkę do mieszkania. Był pod wrażeniem, bo zadała sobie trud i trochę się umalowała. On także zadbał o wygląd, zmienił koszulę na czarną, bardziej seksowną w jego mniemaniu, a także bardziej pasującą do jego mrocznych intencji i celowo nie zapiął dwóch górnych guzików. Jak się spodziewał, dziewczynie zaparło dech w piersiach na jego widok. Jak łatwo było manipulować reakcjami jej ciała.

— Cześć — bąknęła podając mu papierową torbę. — To dla ciebie. — Były w niej, niespodzianka, setki krówek.

— Dzięki — zaśmiał się, ale nawet w jego uszach to zabrzmiało sztucznie. Ulka na szczęście nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo wciąż rozbierała go wzrokiem. Chyba trzeba będzie podać jej środek nasenny już wcześniej.

— Może przejdziemy do jadalni? — zaproponował. — Kolacja już gotowa.

— Jasne! — Zrzuciła buty i podreptała za nim rozglądając się, jakby po raz pierwszy zobaczyła eleganckie mieszkanie. Do Aleksa po chwili dotarło, że w sumie to bardzo możliwe.

Odsunął dla niej krzesło, przy perfekcyjnie zastawionym stole, rozkoszując się jej oszołomioną miną.

— Ale się napracowałeś...Jak udało ci się ze wszystkim zdążyć?!

— Mam swoje sposoby. — Zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Jeśli sądziła, że sam wszystko przyrządził, nie zamierzał wyprowadzać jej z błędu.

Przez dłuższy czas jedli w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie przez niezbyt częste wypowiedzi Aleksa. Ulka najwyraźniej była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby mówić.

W końcu, niby od niechcenia, wspomniał o prezentacji, wznosząc toast, za to, że obydwoje już skończyli się z nią męczyć. Wtedy Ulka wyskoczyła z tekstem, na który tak długo czekał — Wiesz, jeśli naprawdę chcesz i ufasz mi, mogę rzucić okiem na twoją prezentację.

Aleks tylko na to czekał. W okamgnieniu zaczął przekonywać, że oczywiście ufa jej bezgranicznie, ale nie chce jej męczyć ani wykorzystywać, w końcu spotkali się by świętować zakończenie tego żmudnego procesu tworzenia wizji rozwoju F&D. Tak jak przewidział, dziewczyna nie chciała tego słuchać i już po chwili siedzieli nad jego laptopem.

Oczywiście nie pokazał jej swojej prawdziwej prezentacji, tylko jej drugą wersję. Sfabrykowaną celowo dla jej oczu, pełną błędów i niejasności, sprawiających, że prezentowała się naprawdę marnie.

Ulka wyraźnie była zawiedziona, spostrzegł to po jej minie, chociaż zawzięcie udawała, że prezentacja się jej podoba.

— Jest tu kilka błędów..., ale poza tym wszystko jest jak należy. Jeśli chcesz mogłabym to trochę poprawić... — powiedziała nieśmiało, skończywszy czytanie. Wszystko układało się po jego myśli.

— Nie, Ula, nie śmiałbym cię prosić o tak wielką przysługę. Już i tak mam u ciebie kolosalny dług wdzięczności, za samo rzucenie okiem na moje wypociny.

— To żaden problem, nie martw się tym Aleks. W ogóle się nie martw... Wszystkim się zajmę.

♡♡♡

— Ula, błagam, zostaw to już... — jęknął Febo, po raz dziesiąty. Dochodziła druga w nocy, a Brzydula nadal ślęczała nad jego prezentacją numer dwa, otoczona stosem książek i dokumentów, próbując stworzyć z niej coś sensownego.

— Jeszcze, troszkę. Daj mi jeszcze godzinę — odparła, uparcie wpatrując się w ekran monitora.

Zaczął żałować, że ją zaprosił, że w ogóle wpadł na ten pomysł, żałował nawet tego, że nie zaczęła się do niego dobierać zaraz na wstępie. Dosłownie przykleiła się do komputera i za żadną cenę nie można było jej odkleić. Może gdyby się teraz rozebrał... Ale nie był jeszcze tak zdesperowany, żeby sprawdzić, czy ta forma odciągnięcia jej uwagi zadziała.

— Mówiłaś mi to trzy godziny temu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już druga?

— Naprawdę, Aleks, jeszcze chwila i skończę, a ty w tym czasie zrelaksuj się, odpocznij czy co tam chcesz.

Aleks zazgrzytał zębami, ale uszło to jej uwagi. W końcu zasiadł na kanapie i postanowił poczekać, aż ta pokraka skończy. A trwało to naprawdę długo...

_ Wreszcie Ulka odwróciła się w jego stronę i szczerząc zębiska, podeszła do kanapy, jak skradający się w stronę swej zdobyczy kot._

_ — No, nareszcie skończyłam!_

_ — Świetnie! — Prychnął Aleks. Już prawie świtało. Był wściekły i niewyspany._

_ — Teraz możemy zająć się czymś ciekawszym... — zamruczała uwodzicielsko, siadając mu na kolanach. Febo, zaskoczony nieoczekiwaną bliskością, ze zdumienia nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, ale Ulce to nie przeszkadzało. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę. — Jak tam twoje oparzenie? Bardzo boli?_

_ Aleks nadal nic nie mówił, tylko gapił się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego mózg najwyraźniej przestał pracować. A może pracował aż nazbyt gorliwie i to była jedynie halucynacja?_

_ — Och... a co my tutaj mamy... — zachichotała dziewczyna, sięgając do jego rozporka. Aleks ku swemu przerażeniu, spostrzegł, że jego spodnie są nienaturalnie wybrzuszone w kroku._

_ — Nie... — jęknął rozpaczliwie. — Nie, nie, nie!_

— Aleks... — powiedziała Ulka, ściskając jego ramię. Porzuciła już uwodzicielski ton, ale on dalej jęczał. — Aleks obudź się... Aleks, muszę już wyjść...

— NIE! — Wrzasnął otwierając oczy. Przed sobą miał twarz Brzyduli, dzięki Bogu bez tego wstrętnego, pseudoseksownego grymasu na twarzy.

— Naprawdę muszę, zaraz powinnam być w pracy. Poprawiłam całą prezentację, sprawdź, czy akceptujesz moje poprawki.

Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że akcja z siadaniem na kolanach, to był tylko sen. No może nie sen, a raczej koszmar. Postanowił wyrzucić te wstrętne sceny jak najszybciej ze swojego umysłu, nie poświęcając im żadnej głębszej myśli.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Zapytała Ulka, patrząc na niego z troską. — Wyglądasz jakoś tak dziwnie...

— Chyba każdy by tak wyglądał po nocy na kanapie. — Odparł, rozcierając kark. — Która godzina?

— Ósma, a to znaczy, że muszę znikać. Do zobaczenia później w firmie, pa. — Nim się zorientował co zamierza, pocałowała go w policzek i już jej nie było.

Walcząc z odrętwieniem i bólem kręgosłupa oraz uparcie powracającym wspomnieniem snu, Aleks wstał z kanapy i zerknął na ekran laptopa. Ulka zostawiła włączony komputer, więc postanowił od razu zobaczyć co wymodziła. Już po ledwie pobieżnym zerknięciu na prezentację, odjęło mu mowę. Cieplak, w jedną noc, sprawiła nie tylko, że pisana na kolanie wizja rozwoju F&D nabrała sensu, ale nawet była lepsza od jego prawdziwej prezentacji! Jasna cholera... Marek zdecydowanie nie doceniał jaki skarb posiada.

— Ale ja to co innego. Ja potrafię doceniać skarby, zwłaszcza te, które mogę wykraść Mareczkowi — zaśmiał się, zacierając ręce z uciechy.


	5. Chapter 5

W firmie było tego dnia wyjątkowo gwarno. No, ale dzień prezentacji zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i chyba wszystkim udzielało się napięcie. Aleks szedł właśnie do bufetu, gdzie miał się spotkać z Paulą, kiedy dostrzegł przez szklaną ścianę gabinetu Mareczka, dość szokującą scenę.

Dobrzański, z zaciętą miną mówił coś do Ulki, a ona najwyraźniej płakała. Aleks patrzył na to lekko zaniepokojony. Marek, który zawsze tak hołubił swoją Brzydulę, teraz doprowadza ją do łez. Co też się stało?

Zwalczył w sobie ochotę do wtargnięcia tam i natychmiastowego dowiedzenia się o co chodzi. Później przecież i tak wszystko od Ulki wyciągnie. Poszedł prosto do bufetu, próbując nie myśleć o tym, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem. Okazało się to jednak bardzo trudne.

— Czy wiesz, że jesteś oskarżony o spiskowanie z Cieplak? — szepnęła Paula, ledwie usiadł.

— Że co, proszę?

— Ponoć Cieplak donosi ci na Marka.

Aleks zamarł na moment. Paulina najwyraźniej potraktowała jego reakcję, jako niedowierzanie i kontynuowała. — Violetta słyszała jak rozmawiała z tobą przez telefon i umawialiście się na spotkanie.

Aleksowi odrobinę ulżyło, wiedząc, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Umawiali się z Ulką rozmawiając twarzą w twarz. Jednak nie przestał czuć lekkiego niepokoju. Czy Violetta już doniosła na Ulę Markowi? Czy właśnie na ten temat toczyła się podejrzana przez niego rozmowa? Musiał myśleć logicznie, nawet jeśli Ulka się przyzna do ich... prywatnej znajomości, on wszystkiego się wyprze. Oczywiście, że uwierzą jemu, ją wyrzucą z pracy, a Mareczek nie przetrwa ani jednego dnia bez swojej asystentki. Cóż za wspaniała wizja! Tak czy siak, wyjdzie na jego.

— Violetta? — zapytał sceptycznie, powracając do konwersacji i starając się zignorować wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Ulki. Do jasnej cholery, od kiedy to w ogóle on miał sumienie?

— Tak, Violetta. 

— Paula, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że Violetta nie jest osobą wiarygodną.

— Zatem ty i Cieplak nie macie ze sobą nic wspólnego? 

Aleks przyjrzał się siostrze uważnie, zastanawiając, czy w pytaniu tym nie kryje się jakieś drugie dno. — Oczywiście, że nie.

— A może ona próbowała wciągnąć cię w jakieś...No wiesz... Może nie jest do końca lojalna wobec Marka?

— Ależ jest, uwierz mi.

Za szybko. Powiedział to zdecydowanie za szybko i zbyt rozgoryczonym tonem. To był kolosalny błąd. Paula uniosła brwi w zdumieniu.

— Co to ma znaczyć, Aleks?

— Po prostu zdążyłem ją już na tyle poznać, że nie mogę udawać, iż nie widzę, jak jest oddana twojemu narzeczonemu. Nie sprzeda go za żadną cenę.

— Mówisz, tak jakbyś już próbował ją kupić albo jakbyś mu zazdrościł.

Aleks wzruszył ramionami, wstając — Kto by nie zazdrościł takiego oddanego pracownika? Wiesz co, Paula, właśnie coś sobie przypomniałem, muszę już iść.

— No co ty, Aleks. Nawet nie wypiłeś kawy.

— Przepraszam, naprawdę muszę... coś załatwić. Zobaczymy się później.

♡♡♡

Szlag by to trafił. Ulka wyszła z biura po kłótni z Markiem i ślad po niej zaginął. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili wszyscy których śmiał zapytać, co się stało, że Marek chodzi po firmie wściekły jak osa. Kiedy Aleks spróbował się do niej dodzwonić, odezwała się poczta głosowa. Wyglądało na to, że żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, nie miał wyjścia i będzie zmuszony zapytać o to u źródła.

— Marek, dobrze, że cię widzę. — Osaczył Dobrzańskiego na korytarzu. — Cóż to się stało, że tak okrutnie pokłóciłeś się z panną Cieplak?

Marek zmarszczył gniewnie brwi — Doskonale wiesz, czemu. Wszystko to twoja zasługa, Aleks! Rozumiem ciebie, jesteś i zawsze byłeś dwulicowy, ale że ona dała ci się omotać, to jest dla mnie niepojęte. Jakich sztuczek użyłeś? Bo chyba nie poleciała na twój wątpliwy urok osobisty.

Cholera by to wzięła, więc wszystko mu wypaplała. Aleks gorączkowo zastanawiał się czy rzeczywiście udawać, że o niczym nie wie, czy może zagrać w otwarte karty i zasłaniać się ślepym uczuciem do Brzyduli. Chyba wszyscy prędzej uwierzyliby w to pierwsze, ale... element zaskoczenia może być pomocny.

— No wiesz, chyba nie robiłeś jej wyrzutów za to, że poszliśmy razem na ran... na lunch. — Celowo zaciął się na słowie randka, udając zmieszanego. Oczy Mareczka powoli zaczynały się rozszerzać. — To było tylko spotkanie dwóch osób o wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Nic więcej, przysięgam.

— Czekaj... ty... chyba nie mówisz poważnie? To znaczy... Przecież wiem, że próbujesz ją przeciągnąć na swoją stronę.

— Marek, głuptasie. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Ula dałaby mi się przeciągnąć na "moją", jak to nazwałeś, stronę? Znasz ją zapewne tak dobrze jak ja, jest bardzo lojalna i szczera. W jej światopoglądzie nie mieści się coś takiego jak zdrada.

— Ale w twoim tak!

— Myślę, że ona ma zamiar mnie nawrócić... — Aleks uśmiechnął się czule, niby na myśl o nawracającej go Ulce. Podziałało. Markowi opadła szczęka.

— Aleks, przestań! Nie wiem czego od niej chcesz, jeśli nie tego by ci na mnie donosiła, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że się w niej zakochałeś.

— To nie wierz, ale nie obwiniaj jej za to, że spędza ze mną czas. Uwierz mi, że nawet gdybym chciał, nie wyciągnąłbym od niej żadnych informacji. — Odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź Marka.

Wiedział, że Marek będzie teraz miał sporo wątpliwości, może nawet powie Pauli, bo sam nie będzie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Aleks postanowił, że później będzie się tym martwił, teraz musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć Ulę i przekonać, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Chyba wpadł na pomysł, gdzie może ją znaleźć.

♡♡♡

Tak jak przewidział siedziała w parku, w tym samym miejscu nad stawem, w którym ostatnio przesiadywali razem. Zapłakana i rozczochrana wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść.

Aleks, na jej widok, wywrócił oczami, ale podszedł do niej i usiadł obok, starając się skupić na tym co ma zrobić, a nie na lęku przed ubrudzeniem sobie spodni.

— Ula... — zaczął. Dziewczyna podniosła na niego zaczerwienione oczy. Z pewnym oporem otoczył ją ramieniem i delikatnie do siebie przytulił. — Ula, co się stało?

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? — wyjęczała.

— Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała się odmóżdżyć po tej całej... sytuacji.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

— Pokłóciłaś się z Markiem, prawda?

— Tak.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo on... bo wie, że się spotykamy i myśli, że ci donoszę na niego.

— Naprawdę jest aż taki głupi? — prychnął Aleks. — Jak może ci nie ufać?

— To, że mi nie ufa nie jest najgorsze — jęknęła zbolałym tonem.

— Więc co jest?

— To, że przez jego słowa... — Znowu na niego spojrzała, okropnie się krzywiąc. — ja przestałam ufać tobie.

Aleks wstrzymał oddech, a jego mózg zaczął pracować na zdwojonych obrotach. Co też ten pożal się boże lowelas jej nagadał?

— Jak to?

— Przejrzałam na oczy... Aleks, taki facet jak ty... nigdy nie zainteresuje się taką dziewczyną jak ja, chyba że ma w tym jakiś konkretny cel.

Aleks szybko cofnął rękę, którą ją obejmował, udając urażonego.

— Że niby ja chcę cię tylko wykorzystać, tak? Że tak naprawdę w ogóle mi nie zależy? I że jeśli tylko pokonam Marka w walce o fotel prezesa, nie będziesz mnie już obchodzić?

Ulka zalała się łzami i pokiwała gwałtownie głową.

— Oboje wiemy, że to prawda. Nie udawaj już Aleks, to tylko wszystko pogorszy. Ja ci nie pomogę, nie zdradzę Marka, dobrze o tym wiesz, możesz już odpuścić.

Czując, że wszystko zaczyna mu się wymykać spod kontroli, Aleks podjął decyzję w ciągu sekundy. Trudno, trzeba w to brnąć. Albo to i fotel prezesa, albo nic.

— Ula! Jak możesz?! Myślałem, że jest między nami coś więcej... Ta nić porozumienia, której nic, a już na pewno nie czyjeś głupie, wyssane z palca oskarżenia, nie są w stanie zerwać. — Ujął jej twarz w dłonie, zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała. — Jeśli nie możesz uwierzyć w nic innego, uwierz w to. — I pocałował ją.

♡♡♡

Chyba za bardzo się poświęcał... Zdecydowanie za bardzo, ale chuj z tym. Ulka była kupiona, należała już do niego całą duszą i teraz Mareczek mógł tylko jęczeć i zawodzić z tego powodu.

Całowanie się z tym całym żelastwem w ustach Ulki, nie było aż takie tragiczne, jak przypuszczał. Zdecydowanie gorsze było to, że jak już się do niego przyssała to nie mogła się odkleić. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przycisnęła go do siebie, tak mocno, aż brakło mu tchu. Jakimś cudem zdołał się opanować przed odepchnięciem jej i po prostu poddał się pocałunkowi, czekając aż Ulka będzie musiała nabrać powietrza.

— Aleks... — wydyszała, puszczając go wreszcie. Miał wrażenie, że minęło kilka dni. — Ja... ja nie wiem co powiedzieć...

— To chyba pierwszy raz — zaśmiał się Febo, oddychając ciężko. — Ale nie musisz nic mówić, twój pocałunek powiedział mi wszystko.

I tak rzeczywiście było. Wiedział już, że oddałaby mu nawet nerkę, gdyby ją o to poprosił. Nie zamierzał jednak prosić jej już o zdradzenie Marka. Nie było takiej potrzeby, a nie chciał by znowu nabrała podejrzeń. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż Marek odpadnie z rywalizacji, bo prezentacja poprawiona przez Ulkę, w połączeniu z jego pierwotną wersją nie mogła mieć sobie równych.

W związku z tym wszystkim, Aleks idąc do pracy następnego dnia, był w wyśmienitym humorze. Postanowił nawet, że zaprosi Ulkę na lunch, żeby upewnić ją w przeświadczeniu o swym oddaniu. 

Dotarł właśnie do Markowego sekretariatu, kiedy usłyszał zjadliwe dopytywania Violetty.

— Gdzie byłaś wczoraj, jak tak nagle wyszłaś? Co ty myślisz, że ja nie wiem, że coś knujesz?! Gadaj, gdzie byłaś i z kim?!

Aleks wybawił Ulę od odpowiedzi, wkraczając do pomieszczenia z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Była ze mną. — Pochylił się nad Ulką i cmoknąwszy ją w policzek, zamruczał — Cześć, Ula.

Och, warto było to zrobić, choćby dla ujrzenia zdębiałej miny Violetty. Ledwie powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia gromkim śmiechem, na widok jej oczu prawie wypadających z oczodołów.

— C-cześć, Aleks... — wydukała spłoszona takim jawnym okazywaniem uczuć, Brzydula.

— Może zjemy razem lunch? Co ty na to?

— Jasne, chętnie.

— Świetnie, w takim razie do zobaczenia, kochanie. — Posłał jej obezwładniający uśmiech, po czym rzucił do, będącej chyba w szoku Violety. — Cześć Viola. — Po czym wyszedł, trzęsąc się od tłumionego śmiechu.

Tak świetnie się ubawił podczas tej akcji, że nie pomyślał nawet o konsekwencjach, które już po piętnastu minutach wparowały do jego gabinetu.

— CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY, ALEKS?!

Paula prawie nigdy nie przeklinała... zatem było bardzo źle.

— Co takiego, _sorella_? — zapytał opanowanym głosem, choć doskonale wiedział o co siostrze chodzi. W końcu Violetta była jej samozwańczą najlepszą przyjaciółką, było oczywiste, że wszystko jej powiedziała.

— TY I BRZYDULA?!! CHOĆ JESZCZE WCZORAJ SIĘ ZARZEKAŁEŚ, ŻE NIC CIĘ Z NIĄ NIE ŁĄCZY!

— Paula, nie gorączkuj się tak. Myślałem, że rozmawialiśmy o sprawach czysto zawodowych, bo w takim sensie naprawdę nic mnie z Ulą nie łączy. Nie pytałaś prywatnie...

— Daruj sobie! Czy ty nie masz oczu?! Mógłbyś mieć każdą, Aleks! Każdą! A ty wybrałeś właśnie tę pokrakę! Czego ty od niej chcesz?! Bo nie wierzę, że naprawdę się w niej zakochałeś!

— Paula dość! Może ty nie potrafisz dostrzec w Uli tego co ja dostrzegam, ale jest jedyną osobą w moim otoczeniu, oprócz ciebie oczywiście, z którą tak dobrze i łatwo mi się rozmawia. Jest kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym, no i przecież nie jest znowu potworem z czarnej laguny. To przez ten aparat sprawia wrażenie...

— Paszczura?

— Paula, przestań. To poniżej twojej godności. Powinnaś się cieszyć moim szczęściem...

Nie dokończył, bo Paula wyszła, nie chcąc go dłużej słuchać, a za drzwiami już czekała Ulka, co zapewne jeszcze bardziej zirytowało jego siostrę. Aleks uśmiechnął się na myśl, że pewnie wszystko słyszała i pochwalił się za tak dyplomatyczny dobór słów.

Z Paulą poradzi sobie później, teraz musiał zająć się swoim "skarbem".

— Wejdź, proszę. — Zaprosił ją do środka gestem.

— Twoja siostra chyba nie jest zachwycona naszą znajomością?

— Nie przejmuj się Paulą. Jakoś to zniesie. Ostatecznie ja jakoś znoszę jej Mareczka od lat.

— Eee... wolałabym, żeby Paulina żywiła do mnie cieplejsze uczucia niż ty do Marka. — Parsknęła Ulka.

— Też bym sobie tego życzył. — Aleks w duchu aż sam się przeraził, że kłamanie Brzyduli stało się takie łatwe. Ale w sumie, warto było robić to wszystko, choćby dla zamieszania, które wywołał.


	6. Chapter 6

To było już oficjalne. Cała firma wiedziała, że on i Ulka są parą. Oszałamiająco żałosne były to fakty, ale należało robić dobrą minę do złej gry i trwać w tym kłamstwie, dla własnego dobra i dla dobra firmy. No bo przecież, jak Marek wyleci z hukiem (a wyleci na pewno), to on, Aleks, w odruchu wielkiego uczucia, zaproponuje Brzyduli stanowisko swojej sekretarki, a wtedy to już nic nie będzie musiał robić, tylko siedzieć w Milano okrągły rok, pozwalając odwalać za niego całą robotę.

Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że tak naprawdę wcale nie darzy Ulki uczuciem cieplejszym niż jakiegokolwiek innego podrzędnego pracownika firmy, był Adam. Już wcześniej znał sytuację, wiedział, że Aleks ma wobec Brzyduli niecne plany i nie dał się nabrać na rzewne plotki krążące po firmie, że niby Cieplak udało się roztopić lód skuwający serce dyrektora finansowego. Aleks długo tłumaczył mu, żeby się z tą wiedzą nie obnosił.

— Cześć, Aleks — Ulka weszła do kuchni, gdzie pochłonięty rozmyślaniem Febo właśnie nalewał sobie kawy do filiżanki.

— Cześć. Też masz ochotę na kawę?

— Tak, poproszę. Dwie.

Aleks wziął dwie czyste filiżanki i nalał do nich ciemnego, aromatycznego płynu, nawet nie pytając dla kogo jest druga (eśli właśnie robił kawę Mareczkowi, wolał o tym nie wiedzieć) i podał je Ulce. Dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał i aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Miała na sobie obcisłą fioletową bluzkę, bardzo ładną i elegancką rozkloszowaną spódnicę i buty na obcasie, ale nie to go tak zdziwiło. Była u fryzjera. Skróciła odrobinę włosy, przez co wyglądały o wiele zdrowiej, były pięknie wyprostowane i lekko rozjaśnione pasemkami. Wyglądała zupełnie jak nie ona. Gdyby jeszcze pozbyła się tych wstrętnych pingli i aparatu, kto wie, może okazałaby się naprawdę ładną dziewczyną.

— Ula, wyglądasz świetnie — powiedział, w stu procentach szczerze.

— Odpowiednio, jak na dom mody?

— Zdecydowanie.

— Czyli, że podoba ci się? — zapytała nieśmiało, utkwiwszy wzrok w swych, zapewne nowych butach.

A więc przyszedł moment na zaaplikowanie jej dziennej dawki czułości. Aleks westchnął w duchu i z szerokim uśmiechem przysunął się bliżej Ulki.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo — zamruczał.

Dziewczyna, jak zawsze w takim wypadku, spłonęła rumieńcem, a Aleks zdołał się przemóc i pocałował ją w policzek.

— Może wybierzemy się gdzieś, dziś po pracy? No wiesz, tak na odstresowanie przed jutrem?

— Możemy. — Kiwnęła głową.

Następnego dnia czekało go przedstawienie prezentacji przed zarządem. Oczywista sprawa, że nie miał zamiaru nigdzie z Ulką iść w takiej chwili. Zaproponował to tylko po to, żeby podtrzymać jej wiarę w jego bezinteresowne zainteresowanie nią. Po południu uda przywalonego pracą albo czymś innym i będzie taki zmartwiony, że ją zawiódł. A Ula, wiadomo, będzie go przekonywać, że to nic, że następnym razem i że rozumie. Tacy ludzie jak ona, prostolinijni i szczerzy, byli bardzo łatwi w obsłudze.

♡♡♡

Poszli do Pshemko.

Razem z Adamem.

I to był koszmar.

Każdego z nich i Pshemka i Adama, Aleks ledwie znosił pojedynczo, a w duecie… To było ponad jego siły.

Kiedy wreszcie od niego wyszli, niezmierna ulga zalała dyrektora finansowego, niestety nie na długo. Adam zbyt gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i ktoś najwyraźniej zarobił w twarz. Po żałosnym „Aua!” Aleks rozpoznał Ulkę.

— Ups… — zarechotał głupio Turek, patrząc jak dziewczyna zbiera się z podłogi. Aleks poczuł autentyczną ochotę, żeby mu przyłożyć.

— Nic ci nie jest, Ula? — pochylił się nad nią, chcąc pomóc jej wstać.

— Mnie chyba nie, ale moje okulary… — jęknęła, sięgając po połamane oprawki, leżące na podłodze.

— Nie przejmuj się, kupimy nowe. — Aleks podciągnął ją do pozycji pionowej i wyczekująco spojrzał na Adama.

— Ale, że co? — zapytał głupio księgowy, jak zwykle nic nie rozumiejąc. Po raz tysięczny, w głowie Aleksa pojawiło się pytanie, w jakim celu on go jeszcze toleruje. Ale zaraz sobie odpowiedział: w takim, że bardzo łatwo nim manipulować.

— Nie sądzisz, że wypadałoby przeprosić?! — warknął, zabijając Adama wzrokiem.

— Że co niby… Aaa, tak, tak… przeprosić! Wybacz Uleńko, taki ze mnie, he, he, niezdara-fujara. Przepraszam.

— Nie szkodzi — bąknęła Ula, wciąż załamując ręce nad swymi zepsutymi okularami.

— Adam, chciał pewnie powiedzieć też, że odkupi ci oprawki — dodał Aleks, uśmiechając się mściwie. — Prawda?

— Ja… no… tego… — zająknął się Turek.

— Świetnie, to bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony, Adam.

— Ale…

— Możesz już iść. Spotkamy się później.

— Ale…

— PÓŹNIEJ! — warknął Aleks, gromiąc go wzrokiem. Kiedy wreszcie Adam odmaszerował, zwrócił się do Uli. — Pokaż no mi to.

Podała mu zepsute okulary, już przy pierwszych oględzinach można było stwierdzić, że nie da się ich naprawić.

— Może to znak, że powinnaś przerzucić się na soczewki? Masz takie piękne oczy…

— Nie da rady, Aleks, już próbowałam. To nie dla mnie — odparła, lekko się rumieniąc w reakcji na komplement.

— Szkoda. W takim razie już wiemy, gdzie jedziemy dziś po pracy.

Ulka uniosła pytająco brwi.

— Do optyka oczywiście. Adam stawia — wyjaśnił.

— Nie, Aleks, nie mogę.

— Możesz, możesz. Żartuję przecież, nie będziemy go obciążać finansowo, ostatecznie zrobił to niechcąco. Ale póki co, niech tak myśli. Mamy w firmie specjalny fundusz na różne drobne potrzeby pracowników. Idealnie się nada w tym przypadku.

— Cóż to za gołąbeczki tu gruchają? — przerwał im wesoły szczebiot przechodzącej obok kobiety, Okazało się, że była to bufetowa, najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźniona z Ulą, bo ta rozpromieniła się, ale też lekko zawstydziła na jej widok i zawołała:

— Cześć, Ela.

— Cześć Ulcia. Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się sucho Aleks. Do czego to doszło, żeby bufetowa się naigrywała z niego, jak z jakiegoś zakochanego uczniaka? Ile jeszcze upokorzeń będzie musiał znieść?

— Chciałabym zamienić kilka słów z Ulą, jeśli można?

Aleks wzruszył ramionami — W takim razie do zobaczenia później. — Po raz drugi tego dnia, pocałował Ulkę w policzek i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu. Dopiero kiedy zasiadł przy komputerze i zaczął szukać najlepszego optyka w Warszawie, przypomniało mu się, że przecież miał dziś odmówić spotkanie z Brzydulą. No, ale chyba nie może jej pozwolić iść samej po okulary. Gotowa znowu wybrać model modny w zeszłym stuleciu.

♡♡♡

— Powodzenia, Aleks... — szepnęła Ulka, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. W nowych, eleganckich i delikatnych oprawkach, było jej bardzo do twarzy. Aleks wreszcie patrzył na nią z przyjemnością. — Wiesz, że chcę, żeby Marek wygrał, bo to mój szef, ale chcę także twojego zwycięstwa, bo jesteś moim... — zamilkła, zastanawiając się jak go nazwać. Aleks nie mógł tego nie wykorzystać.

— No? Kim jestem? — zamruczał, pochylając się nad nią.

— Moim... przyjacielem? — odparła wreszcie, speszona.

— Przyjacielem? — jęknął z autentycznym żalem w głosie. — Tylko przyjacielem?!

— Bardzo dobrym przyjacielem — poprawiła się zaraz Ulka.

— Myślałem, że jestem mężczyzną twojego życia, ukochanym, najdroższym skarbem, drugą połówką, chłopakiem i tak dalej, a ty mi tu z przyjacielem wyjeżdżasz! — Założył ręce na piersi, udając wielce obrażonego. Oczywiście Ulka zaraz się na to złapała.

— Nie sądziłam... to znaczy... bałam się twojej reakcji, gdybym nazwała cię w taki sposób. — Spojrzała na niego niepewnie znad okularów. — Czyli, że my naprawdę jesteśmy już parą?

— A nie chcesz? — Aleks nadal bawił się w rozkapryszone dziecko. —Jak nie to nie, trudno.

— Pewnie, że chce, dobrze o tym wiesz... Aleks... przecież ty na pewno wiesz... — Wyraz jej oczu, nadal w niego wpatrzonych, zmienił się nagle, stał się jakiś taki dziwny… jakby oczekiwała, że on coś powie, ale nie miał pojęcia co miałby powiedzieć. Trochę go to przestraszyło, bo w jednej chwili, ze zwyczajnego przekomarzania się, przeszli do pełnej napięcia, podniosłej atmosfery.

— Musisz wiedzieć..., — kontynuowała Ulka. — że ja cię... — Zrobiła krótką pauzę, podczas której Aleks miał ochotę wrzasnąć na całe gardło, żeby się zamknęła, bo domyślił się, co nadchodzi. Nie zdążył. — … ja cię kocham.

♡♡♡

Po jaką cholerę to zrobiła?! No po co? Rozstroiła go kompletnie tym idiotycznym wyznaniem i to przed samą prezentacją! Jak miał teraz skupić choćby na zwyczajnej rozmowie z Krzysztofem, który zapewne już przybył do firmy, a co dopiero na elokwentnym przedstawieniu swojej prezentacji?!

Przecież tak dobrze im szło, zaczynało się robić nawet miło. Nie musiał się już zmuszać do tego by ją całować, a czas który spędzali razem, jakoś zawsze mijał mu bardzo szybko i całkiem przyjemnie. Tymczasem ona wyskoczyła z tym wstrętnym "kocham" i wszystko zepsuła.

Niby jak ma ją teraz dalej okłamywać, wiedząc, że się tak zaangażowała?! A jak nie daj Boże dowie się, że to wszystko to jedna wielka ściema, gotowa się załamać. Nie, żeby go obchodziły jej uczucia, nic z tych rzeczy, ale przecież jak będzie załamana, kto wie co jej przyjdzie do głowy? Jeszcze rzuci się pod pociąg w Rysiowie (Czy tam w ogóle jeżdżą pociągi? Trzeba będzie to sprawdzić.). Co ważniejsze może też zapragnąć zemsty i zdradzić, że pomogła mu z prezentacją.

— Panie dyrektorze, już czas. — Dorota stanęła w drzwiach jego gabinetu, przerywając natłok myśli w jego głowie. Chyba nauczyła się od Adama, że tutaj wchodzi się bez pukania. Niech to szlag, nie miał teraz siły uczyć kultury swojej sekretarki.

— Idę — warknął tylko i zbierając dokumenty, ruszył do konferencyjnej, gdzie czekali już Krzysztof, Helena i Paula.

Siostra obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakby szukała plakietki z napisem _Narzeczony Brzyduli_ na jego ubraniu albo krwawych śladów wokoło ust, pozostawionych przez aparat na zęby. Na jej wymówki też nie miał teraz siły ani ochoty, szybko więc przeniósł wzrok na puste krzesło.

— Gdzie Marek? — zapytał.

— Zaraz będzie — odpowiedział mu Krzysztof.

— Jak zwykle każe na siebie czekać — prychnął. To wszystko wina Mareczka. Gdyby nie on i jego niewytłumaczalna chęć pozostania w firmie (choć nadaje się tu tylko do parzenia kawy), Aleks nie musiałby wykorzystywać Ulki, w ogóle by jej tu nie było i nie byłoby też tej chorej sytuacji. Chociaż na myśl o tym, że Uli nie byłoby w F&D zrobiło mu się dziwnie niedobrze... To chyba przez tę kawę, którą rano kupił na wynos w przydrożnej kawiarni. Pewno była przepalona albo co...

♡♡♡

Dwie godziny później Aleks wpadł do swojego gabinetu wściekły jak osa i zaczął agresywnie zrzucać z siebie ubrania. Jakby mało było tego, że Ulka naprawdę się w nim zakochała, to jeszcze jego domniemana prezesura nadal stała pod znakiem zapytania. Co za pechowy dzień!

— Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę. — warczał, do siedzącego już przy biurku Adama. — Przecież moja prezentacja była o wiele lepsza! Ale nie, Mareczek zawsze musi mieć taryfę ulgową.

— Ta jego prezentacja też całkiem niezła... — mruknął Turek, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na wydruk.

— Sam by tego w życiu nie wymyślił. Idę o zakład, że wszystko napisała Ulka.

— No pewnie tak...

— Adam, pora uruchomić plan B.

Księgowy spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem. — Ale myśmy już uruchomili plan B.

— No to C, idioto! — jęknął Aleks.

— A C, to jaki?

— Każdy ma swoją cenę... zobaczymy jaką mają nasi niezależni eksperci... — Aleks złowieszczo zmarszczył brwi, ale nim Adam zdążył go zapytać o więcej szczegółów, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedział Aleks, niezbyt uprzejmym tonem i od razu pożałował, bo była to Ula.

— Coś nie w sosie? — zapytała nieśmiało.

— Jak cię widzę, to od razu mi lepiej. — Uśmiechnął się, wyganiając gestem Adama.

— Słyszałam już o decyzji Krzysztofa... — Ulka podeszła bliżej, kiedy Adam, z głupim uśmiechem zniknął za drzwiami.

— No to chyba się nie dziwisz, że jestem w kiepskim nastroju — westchnął Aleks, spoglądając smętnie przez okno. — Myślałem, że dziś dowiemy się wreszcie, który z nas zostaje, a który ma odejść. Niestety, czeka nas kilka kolejnych dni niepewności.

— Może w takim razie spróbuję poprawić twój nastrój? — Dziewczyna nagle znalazła się tuż obok niego, szczerząc nieśmiało zadrutowane zęby.

Kąciki ust Aleksa mimowolnie podjechały do góry. Pokiwał głową — Spróbuj.


	7. Chapter 7

Aleks oparł podbródek na dłoniach leżących na krawędzi biurka i wpatrzył się w odbijające się kulki wahadła Newtona. Wszyscy zachwycali się prezentacją Marka, już pochylali się nad nią eksperci, Paula szukała mu nowej pracy, a on siedział i bezmyślnie gapił się na swoją zabaweczkę. To był chyba efekt zadawania się z Ulą i jedzenia tego co ona. Poprzedniego dnia zabrała go na zapiekanki we wstrętnej budzie na rogu wielkiego skrzyżowania. Wzbraniał się jak mógł, ale zmusiła go, żeby spróbował. Okazało się, że zapiekanka wcale nie była zła, ale Aleks nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego jedzenia i najwyraźniej konserwanty, sztuczne barwniki i co tam jeszcze było dodawane, zaczynało już zabijać jego szare komórki.

Starał się wymyślić sposób w jaki zapewniłby sobie przychylność ekspertów. Jego prezentacja, w jego własnej ocenie, była lepsza, ale kto wie, jak ocenią ją eksperci. Chyba rzeczywiście trzeba będzie spróbować z łapówką.

Otrząsając się z otępienia, wezwał do siebie Adama i wyjaśnił mu swój pomysł. Niestety, Turek się przestraszył. Zaczął z przerażeniem mówić o odpowiedzialności karnej i zarzekał się, że nie zrobi nic, by Aleksowi pomóc. Wymyślił za to, że znajdzie na Mareczka jakiegoś haka. Niech mu będzie. Może faktycznie lepiej nie ryzykować i skupić się na tym co zwykle. Na pognębianiu Mareczka.

Podniesiony na duchu, Aleks wyszedł zrobić sobie kawę, ale idąc pomyślał, że sprawdzi co u Ulki. Może napije się razem z nim. Dostrzegł ją już na korytarzu, przed sekretariatem Marka. Właśnie witała się wylewnie z jakimś facetem. Aleksowi się to nie spodobało. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i podszedł do nich, z zamiarem zażądania natychmiastowych wyjaśnień.

— Dzień dobry — zawarczał gniewnie, ponad ich głowami.

— Cześć Aleks — Ulka uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przytulając się do jego ramienia. Twarz Aleksa, zastygła w grymasie gniewu, mimowolnie złagodniała. — Poznaj mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Maćka. Opowiadałam ci o nim.

Aleks rzeczywiście przypomniał sobie jak Ulka kilkakrotnie wspomniała o jakimś Maćku, bez którego to ponoć nie może żyć, ale wyobrażał go sobie zupełnie inaczej. W głowie miał obraz godnego siebie rywala, tymczasem Maciek był tak niepozorny, jak to tylko możliwe. Od razu było widać, że pochodzi z zabitej dechami dziury, a w F&D wygląda jak przybysz z kosmosu (tak, jak Ulka jeszcze kilka dni temu). Aleksowi trochę ulżyło, gdy uznał, że nie musi się martwić owym "przyjacielem". Choć nadal był trochę zły, sam nie wiedział na co. Wyciągnął rękę do niego, zamierzając kulturalnie się przywitać.

— Bardzo mi miło, Aleksander Febo. Ula opowiadała o panu w samych superlatywach.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się speszony. — Ula lubi przesadzać. Maciek Szymczyk, też miło pana poznać. I ja słyszałem co nieco o panu...

— Mam nadzieję, że to był ten jeden raz, kiedy Ula nie przesadziła — Aleks wyszczerzył łobuzersko zęby, ale Szymczyk nie zrozumiał jego żartu. Bycie uprzejmym dla znajomych Ulki zaczynało go bardzo męczyć.

— Pokazuję Maćkowi firmę, chcesz dołączyć? — zapytała Ula.

— Dziękuję, ale akurat bardzo potrzebuję kawy. Może później. — Aleks czułym gestem objął ją i pocałował w czoło. Ulka spłonęła rumieńcem, a oczy jej zalśniły. I bardzo dobrze, niech Szymczyk widzi, że nie ma z nim szans.

— Okej, to do zobaczenia — bąknęła dziewczyna, ciągnąc Maćka do sekretariatu. — Chodź pokażę ci, gdzie pracuję. Spokojnie, Marka nie ma, przygotowuje się do wyjazdu...

Aleks już miał odejść, ale usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa Ulki, stanął jak wryty. — Marek wyjeżdża? — zapytał, idąc za nimi.

— Tak, do Mediolanu. W sprawie targów. — Wyjaśniła Brzydula, zajęta przekopywaniem szuflady, zapewne w poszukiwaniu krówek. — A potrzebujesz czegoś od niego?

— Nie... — odparł obojętnie Aleks. — Na razie nie...

♡♡♡

Będąc z powrotem w swoim gabinecie z filiżanką parującej kawy, Aleks wydał kilka poleceń Dorocie i już po chwili przeglądał przyniesioną przez nią dokumentację związaną z targami. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czy Mareczek rzeczywiście jedzie do Milano żeby załatwiać sprawy związane z targami, czy może chodzi o coś innego a targi są tylko przykrywką.

Kilka godzin później ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu. Był pewny, że to Adam, któremu zlecił, tymczasem była to Ula.

— Idę do domu — powiedziała od progu.

— Już? — Aleks uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, zbliżając się do niego. — Już piąta. Nie siedź za długo. — Delikatnie musnęła jego skroń ustami.

— Może poczekasz chwilkę, to cię odwiozę? — zaproponował.

— Daj spokój, Maciek mnie odwiezie.

Aleks zesztywniał na te słowa.

— Maciek cię odwiezie? — zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Coś dziwnego zacisnęło szpony wokół jego żołądka. Uczucie, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

— Przecież mieszka naprzeciwko — Ula wzruszyła ramionami, kierując się już w stronę wyjścia. — Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zazdrosny. — Zaśmiała się, ale widząc grymas malujący się na jego twarzy, mina od razu jej zrzedła. — Aleks... Ty jesteś zazdrosny o Maćka?

— Oczywiście, że tak! — wypalił Aleks, uznając, że jak wyżyje się na niej, to na pewno przejdzie mu ten nagły zły humor. — Jesteś moja Ula, tylko i wyłącznie moja! Nie chcę, żeby jakiś inny facet odwoził cię do domu, to moje zadanie.

— Ale Maćkowi to po drodze, no i ty nie masz samochodu... — Ulka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

— Stać mnie na taksówkę. — Obrażony Aleks założył ręce na piersi i posłał jej groźnie spojrzenie.

— Wiem, ja to wszystko wiem. — Ulka znowu do niego podeszła i pocałowała w skroń. Z jednej strony wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, bo przecież każdy inny, na miejscu Ulki, już dawno uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby Aleks spojrzał na niego w taki sposób. Ale z drugiej strony imponowało mu, że Brzydula nie okazuje żadnego strachu przed jego morderczymi spojrzeniami. No i, o zgrozo, było to nawet miłe, gdy go całowała. — Nie chcę cię kłopotać, to był ciężki czas. Obojgu nam należy się odrobina odpoczynku. Poza tym chcę jeszcze wstąpić do sklepu, po prezent dla Beti. Zobaczymy się jutro.

Aleks nadal udawał obrażonego, ale pozwolił jej pocałować się po raz trzeci, tym razem w policzek. Nawet posłał jej uśmiech, kiedy wychodziła. Spodziewał się, że ten wieczór spędzą razem, ale skoro nie, spożytkuje czas na szukaniu haka na Mareczka. Adam też przekopywał się przez papierzyska. Jeśli będzie trzeba zostaną do późna. Może im się poszczęści.

♡♡♡

— Jeszcze nie w domu? — jęknęła mu Ulka do słuchawki. — Ja to już w łóżku jestem.

_Mam nadzieję, że sama,_ pomyślał Aleks. — Jadę jeszcze do Pauliny. Mam jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Dzwonię, żeby życzyć ci słodkich snów.

— Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. — Westchnęła rozanielona Brzydula. — Ty też śpij dobrze i obyś jak najszybciej dotarł do łóżka.

— Mam nadzieję… Do jutra.

Już miał się rozłączyć, ale zatrzymała go.

— A! I Aleks…

— Tak?

Na linii na chwilę zapanowała kompletna cisza, po czym Ulka wyszeptała — Kocham cię.

Co było robić? Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał grać dalej…

— Ja ciebie też. Dobranoc, Ula.

Ledwie się rozłączył, a już pluł sobie w brodę, że to powiedział. Przecież nie będzie tego kłamstwa ciągnął w nieskończoność, kiedyś wreszcie będzie musiał uświadomić Ulce, że wcale mu na niej nie zależy. Skrzywdzi ją tak samo, jak on został skrzywdzony, lata temu, przez Julię. Wspomnienie tego wydarzenia nadal było bardzo bolesne… Tymczasem zamierzał sprawić, że inna osoba będzie cierpieć tak samo. Może nawet bardziej. W końcu on znajdował pocieszenie w tym, że Julia kiedyś naprawdę go kochała… a Ulka? Dowie się, że tak naprawdę nigdy go nie obchodziła. Może i była prosta, dziwna i niezbyt urodziwa, ale kilka ostatnich dni sprawiło, że w jakiś sposób ją zaakceptował, nawet polubił i nie mógł znieść myśli, że zrujnuje jej życie. Choć zawsze twierdził, że nie ma sumienia, to chyba jednak gdzieś tam się kryło, bo właśnie zaczęło robić mu straszliwe wyrzuty.

♡♡♡

Następny dzień obfitował w tak wiele wydarzeń, że Aleks kładąc się wieczorem do łóżka, miał wrażenie jakby minęło co najmniej kilka dni.

Rankiem, gdy przyszedł do firmy, standardowo już, zajrzał do Ulki, która rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w lichy bukiecik stojący na jej biurku.

— A to od kogo? — zapytał, całując ją na powitanie w policzek.

— Ode mnie. Rano weszłam do kwiaciarni i jakiś nie mogłam się oprzeć — westchnęła.

Aleks z politowaniem popatrzył na te niepasujące do siebie kwiatki. No, ale pewno nie było jej stać na nic lepszego. W jego głowie zakiełkował plan. Już on jej pokaże, jak wygląda bukiet z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

— Idziemy razem na lunch? — zapytała, spoglądając na niego z taką czułością, aż zrobiło mu się głupio. Po cholerę wczoraj powiedział jej, że ją kocha? Jeszcze zachce jej się iść z nim do łóżka, a tego to już nie da się przeskoczyć.

— Jasne. To do zobaczenia — powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Poszedł do siebie, nadal lekko zmieszany. Wygrzebał z czeluści biurka wizytówkę kwiaciarni i zamówił największy bukiet jaki mieli w ofercie, a do niego opakowanie krówek. Może i oszukiwał Ulkę, ale przynajmniej robił to w najlepszym możliwym guście.

♡♡♡

Pomimo wszystkich dowodów na romans Marka, na to, że właśnie pojechał do kochanki, którą utrzymywał za firmowe pieniądze, pomimo krętactw i matactw, które odnalazł Aleks we współpracy z Adamem, Krzysztof nie uwierzył. Albo raczej nie chciał uwierzyć.

Postanowił poczekać aż Marek wróci i zapytać co ma na swoją obronę. Aleks był tak wściekły, że gdy wyszedł z sali konferencyjnej po rozmowie z prezesem, miał ochotę kogoś udusić. Niestety, przechwyciła go Ulka, która właśnie dostała bukiet od niego. Zaciągnęła go do sekretariatu i wskazała na pięćdziesiąt róż, ledwie mieszczących się w wazonie.

— Chyba nie zapytasz od kogo są te — powiedziała i bez ostrzeżenia wspięła się na palce, żeby go pocałować. — Dziękuję — westchnęła. — Jesteś cudowny, Aleks.

— Wiem — Febo uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pozwolił by pocałowała go raz jeszcze. Tym razem o wiele dłużej. Jakoś zdecydowanie łatwiej było się uspokoić w jej obecności. Nagle cała sprawa z Mareczkiem straciła ważność, istotniejsze było, żeby jak najdłużej nie przerywać pocałunku i nie musieć wracać do rzeczywistości. Zatem, gdy Ulka zaczęła się wycofywać, Aleks objął ją w pasie i ponownie przycisnął do siebie. Zaczynało brakować mu tchu, ale co z tego? Ważne, że Ulka była tak blisko... To znaczy, że wpijała się w niego tak mocno, że nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o tym, jak uniknąć zranienia przez jej aparat. Chociaż w tej chwili, może to on wpijał się w nią... Sam już nie był pewien.

— Aleks! — głos Pauliny przebił bańkę nieświadomości, w której się z Ulą znajdowali, jak ostrze noża.

Dziewczyna odskoczyła od niego, jak oparzona, ale Aleks nie miał zamiaru dawać siostrze satysfakcji i udawał kompletnie nieporuszonego.

— Dzień dobry, Paula — powiedział spokojnie. Uśmiechając się łobuzersko do Uli, całej czerwonej na twarzy. — Myślałem, że bierzesz dziś wolne?

— Rozmawiałeś z Krzysztofem? — Paula spojrzała na niego gniewnie. Nagle do niego dotarło, że zachował się nietaktownie. Jego siostra została zdradzona przez narzeczonego, a on obcałowuje się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ze swoją, tak zwaną, dziewczyną. Od razu spoważniał.

— Tak. Chce poczekać aż Marek wróci i to wyjaśni. Uważa, że to może być nieporozumienie.

Twarz Pauliny wydłużyła się.

— Nieporozumienie? — prychnęła.

— A co się stało? — wtrąciła Ula.

— Nie jest to pani sprawa. Proszę się nie wtrącać — warknęła Paulina.

— Paula! — syknął na nią Aleks. — Ula jest asystentką Marka. Ma prawo wiedzieć, poza tym może posiada informacje mogące nam pomóc wyjaśnić tę sytuację.

— Nie posiada, już ją o to pytałam. Kryje Marka, tak samo jak Sebastian.

— Ja wcale nie kryję Marka. — Oburzyła się Ula. — Powiedziałam pani wszystko co wiem. Jeśli Marek miał jakiś inny cel, jadąc do Mediolanu, w co jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, zataił go przede mną.

Paula znowu prychnęła i wyszła z sekretariatu.

— Co się dzieje, Aleks? O co wszyscy oskarżają Marka? — zapytała go Ulka.

— Pojechał do Mediolanu do kochanki, którą w dodatku sponsoruje za pieniądze firmy.

— Co?!

— Przykro mi Ula, wiem, że cenisz go i wierzysz w niego prawie tak samo, jak moja siostra, ale Marek wcale nie jest taki idealny, na jakiego pozuje.

Wyglądała na przybitą tą wiadomością, ale znając ją, Aleks czuł, że może spróbować na własną rękę poszukać dowodów na niewinność bądź winę Marka. A jeśli znajdzie coś obciążającego swojego szefa, co zrobi? Komu okaże się lojalna? Wolał nie odpowiadać sobie na to pytanie i już po chwili ciągnął ją za sobą do windy.

— Idziemy na randkę… to jest, na lunch — oznajmił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

— Ale… poczekaj! Zabiorę moje kwiaty…

— Po co? Przecież jeszcze tu wrócimy.

— Wiem, ale… są takie piękne… Chciałabym móc na nie cały czas patrzeć.

— Ula, Ula, Ula, jeśli sprawia ci to taką przyjemność, to od dziś będziesz dostawała taki bukiet codziennie.

— Bez przesady. Musiałabym założyć oranżerię w ogrodzie — zażartowała, ale oczy jej zapłonęły.

— No to co trzeci dzień. Akurat, jedne zwiędną, to następne. — Aleks uśmiechnął się szeroko, wciągając ją do windy, która właśnie podjechała. Oczywiście, dziewczyna potknęła się i poleciała prosto na niego, ich twarze znalazły się znowu bardzo blisko siebie. Drzwi windy nie zdążyły się za nimi zamknąć, a Aleks po raz kolejny tego dnia, pozwolił się Uli pocałować. A może tym razem to on zaczął? Znowu sam nie wiedział, tylko jednego był pewny i to odkrycie trochę go przerażało — całowanie Brzyduli zaczęło sprawiać mu przyjemność.

♡♡♡

Kiedy wrócili do firmy, było już grubo po piętnastej. Ulka promieniała szczęściem, bo spędzili kilka naprawdę miłych godzin tylko we dwoje. Do Aleksa, kiedy pękał ze śmiechu z opowieści Ulki o studiach (trzeba przyznać, że potrafiła być bardzo zabawna) dotarło, że już od bardzo dawna, z nikim nie śmiał się tak szczerze. Było to doświadczenie bardzo odkrywcze.

Odprowadzał Ulę do sekretariatu, gdy oboje zauważyli, że w konferencyjnej siedzą Krzysztof i zapłakana Paula.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

— Może lepiej tam idź? — zaproponowała Ula. — Sprawdzisz co się dzieje.

— Chyba masz rację — przytaknął.

Pocałował ją na pożegnanie i ruszył do drzwi z rosnącą nadzieją w sercu.

— No jesteś, Aleks! — powitał go od progu Krzysztof, głos miał bardzo znękany, a to oznaczało kłopoty. — Twoje podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe. Paulinka znalazła dowody przemawiające za tym, że Marek rzeczywiście pojechał do Mediolanu spotkać się z Klaudią. — Dobrzański pokręcił głową, jakby w niedowierzaniu, a Paula zachlipała donośnie. — W takiej sytuacji cały konkurs na stanowisko prezesa traci sens. Marek oczywiście zostanie usunięty z firmy w trybie natychmiastowym, a ty… Mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się objąć stanowisko prezesa bez oficjalnej ceremonii? — Krzysztof uśmiechnął się smutno.

Aleks nie wierzył w to co się właśnie działo. Czy to wszystko tylko mu się śniło? Czy była to prawda? Po tylu latach mozolnej, pełnej pułapek i kłód rzucanych pod nogi przez wszystkich, na czele z Mareczkiem, wspinaczki, dotarł na szczyt. To on, a nie Marek zostanie prezesem. Wreszcie zdobędzie w F&D władzę absolutną. Jednak zamiast szaleńczych wiwatów i diabelskich chichotów w jego głowie, po słowach Krzysztofa pojawiło się kompletnie zaskakujące pytanie: _Ciekawe co na to Ula?_


	8. Chapter 8

W całym F&D już huczało od plotek na temat niegodnego zachowania Marka. Aleks uśmiechał się z satysfakcją pod nosem, gdy tylko słyszał, że ktoś obok niego wspomina o "wyskoku, który przelał czarę goryczy". Niestety Ulka była załamana, za co Febo był na nią wściekły. Oczywiście ucieszyła się, że Aleks został prezesem, jednak nie mogła uwierzyć, że Marek okazał się takim niegodziwcem. Wciąż wierzyła, że gdy wróci przedstawi jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie swych czynów. Podobnie zresztą myślała Paulina, choć zawzięcie twierdziła, że nie chce Marka widzieć i wystawiła mu walizki za drzwi, Aleks wiedział, że też wciąż ma nadzieję.

Mimo wszystko, jeszcze tego samego dnia po swej nominacji, nie czekając na nic, Aleks przeniósł się do gabinetu Marka, który był umieszczony w zdecydowanie bardziej reprezentacyjnym miejscu, a Adamowi, który przejął jego wcześniejsze stanowisko, kazał rozlokowywać się u siebie.

— A co z nami? — zapytała Ula, pomagając mu sprzątać samochodziki Mareczka z biurka.

Aleks wyszczerzył zęby i przyciągnąwszy ją do siebie, pocałował.

— Chyba nic się nie zmieniło — zamruczał.

Ulka zachichotała — Miałam na myśli siebie i Violettę.

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste, że zostajesz tu ze mną. A Violetta... — wzruszył ramionami — chyba musi szukać nowej pracy.

— Aleks! Nie możesz jej tego zrobić!

— Przecież jest taka wredna w stosunku do ciebie... w ogóle do wszystkich. 

— Odezwał się święty.

— No dobrze, zdaję się w jej sprawie na ciebie, znajdź jej jakiś inny etat, w końcu od tej chwili jesteś jakby... prawą ręką prezesa. Po prostu nie chcę jej tu widzieć. Może iść do bufetu czy do ochrony...Tylko nie dawaj jej pracy zbyt wymagającej intelektualnie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, mam już idealny pomysł na to co mogłaby robić...

— Chcę go znać?

— Nie... chyba nie.

— W takim razie nie mówmy już o tym — Aleks machnął ręką. — Jakie masz plany na dziś wieczór? Wypadałoby oblać nasz sukces — Celowo podkreślił, że sukces jest ich wspólny. Ulka oczywiście to zauważyła.

— Nasz?

— Gdzie bym był bez ciebie, mój aniele? Gdyby nie ty, moja prezentacja z pewnością nie mogłaby konkurować z prezentacją Marka.

— Ale konkurs i tak nie został rozstrzygnięty...

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że w ciągu nadchodzącego roku musimy wprowadzić w życie nasze pomysły. — Aleks znowu ją pocałował. — Smakujesz dziś jakoś tak słodko, że nie mogę ci się oprzeć.

— Bo opychałam się krówkami przed chwilą.

— To najwyższy czas zjeść coś bardziej pożywnego... Gdzie idziemy po pracy? Bacaro?

— Nie mogę, Aleks. Przepraszam cię, ale po pracy muszę wracać do domu. Jasiek ma dziś wychodne i Beti nie może zostać sama. Ale jeśli masz ochotę, możemy posiedzieć u mnie.

Aleks jęknął w duchu. Spędzenie wieczoru, po tym jak został wreszcie prezesem, w roli niańki w domu Ulki. Nie marzył o niczym innym. Ale jednak zgodził się... jakoś nieznośna była mu myśl, że miałby świętować bez niej.

♡♡♡

Wyszli z Ulką z firmy pod rękę, żegnani złowrogimi spojrzeniami rzucanymi przez Sebastiana. Aleks celowo ociągał się, żeby Olszański mógł napaść oczy jego triumfem.

W taksówce, szczęśliwy i zadowolony z życia, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, czule objął Ulę i zapytał czy na pewno nie ma ochoty jechać po drodze na obiad.

— Nie mamy czasu.

— To może weźmiemy coś na wynos?

— Nie trzeba, mam jeszcze z jakąś setkę pierogów w zamrażarce. Wreszcie spróbujesz mojego popisowego dania.

Aleks ponownie jęknął w duchu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to sam zacznie przypominać jeden wielki pieróg. Już musiał zacząć zapinać pasek o jedną dziurkę luźniej. Takie oto były skutki spotykania się z Ulą.

Stali w korku od godziny, zajęci sobą, gdy rozdzwoniła się komórka dziewczyny. Okazało się, że to jej brat, któremu było bardzo śpieszono do wyjścia.

— Jadę tak szybko jak się da, ale są straszne korki. Jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, Jasiek.

— Niecierpliwy. — Aleks pokręcił głową, gdy Ula skończyła rozmowę.

— Ma chyba jakąś randkę czy coś... Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że jest zakochany w swojej koleżance z klasy. Ma na imię Kinga i jest...

— Tak, tak —przerwał Aleks szybko. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać nastoletnich historii miłosnych, więc nie zastanawiając się długo, zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

— A-Aleks, co się z tobą dzieje? Nie poznaję cię dzisiaj... — wyjąkała, kiedy już z nią skończył.

— Nie odpowiada ci to? — uniósł brew.

— Wprost przeciwnie, ale to do ciebie niepodobne...

Uśmiechnął się diabelsko. — Och, Ula, ty mnie jeszcze nie znasz.

♡♡♡

Weszli do podejrzanie cichego domu. Ulka z niepokojem zaczęła nawoływać rodzinę, ale nikt się nie odzywał.

— Jasiek chyba nie zabrałby Beti ze sobą...? — mruknęła, chwytając za komórkę.

Aleks rozejrzał się po kuchni i salonie (choć może to zbyt szumna nazwa dla pokoju, w którym stały segment, wersalka i ława, wszystkie pamiętające jeszcze czasy PRL-u), spodziewając się odnaleźć kogoś z członków rodziny Cieplaków, jednak dom był zupełnie pozbawiony ludzkiej obecności.

— Aleks! — jęknęła Ulka z korytarza. — Jasiek powiedział, że zostawił ją samą! — zajrzała do łazienki, ale i tam nie było siostry. — BETI! — ryknęła spanikowana. — BETI PRZESTAŃ SIĘ WYGŁUPIAĆ! GDZIE JESTEŚ?!

— Spokojnie Ula. Nie denerwuj się, musi gdzieś tu być. Przecież chyba nie wyszłaby z domu...

Ulka spojrzała na niego z jeszcze większym przerażeniem.

— Lecę do Szymczyków, a ty tu zostań i poszukaj czy nie schowała się gdzieś na górze...

— Wiesz co, może lepiej ty sprawdź czy jej tu nie ma, a ja pójdę do tych Szymczyków. — Zaproponował Aleks. — To naprzeciwko, tak?

— Tak, tak... Okej.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Maciek wykorzystał sytuację i zaczął pocieszać Ulkę, zamiast niego. Wyszedł więc szybko z domu. I jemu zaczęła udzielać się panika, choć siostra Ulki nic przecież dla niego nie znaczyła. Nim dotarł do bramy Szymczyków, niemal zderzył się z nim jakiś młokos.

— Pan Fibo?! — zagadnął zdyszany.

— Febo — poprawił Aleks, rozpoznając w nim brata Uli. — Dobry wieczór. Właśnie szukamy twojej młodszej siostry.

— Nie ma jej w domu?

— Wygląda na to, że nie.

— Kurczę, ale gdzie ona by poszła?! Dobra, pan niech idzie do Szymczyków, to ta brama — wskazał na dom, w stronę którego Aleks się kierował. — A ja zobaczę u Dąbrowskiej.

Popędził dalej ulicą, a Aleks zadzwonił do Szymczyków. Maciek stanął na podwórku po kilku sekundach, unosząc brwi na jego widok.

— Panie Febo? Coś się stało?

— Jest może u was najmłodsza latorośl Cieplaków?

Nim Maciek zdążył odpowiedzieć, zza jego pleców wybiegła Beti, krzycząc — To narzeczony Ulci, zaprowadzi mnie do domu. Do widzenia pani Szymczyk!

Tym razem to Aleks uniósł brwi, zdumiony, że oto to dziecko pokłada w nim taką wiarę, choć widziało go ledwie raz. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niego, że Ula z pewnością o nim opowiada. Sumienie znowu dało o sobie znać, wyrzucając mu jego niegodne postępowanie względem Brzyduli.

— Choć, bo Ulcia się bardzo martwi — ponaglił dziewczynkę, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się natrętnych myśli.

Gdy Szymczyk otworzył furtkę by małą wypuścić, ta chwyciła Aleksa za rękę, jakby był jej ulubionym wujkiem, z którym widuje się codziennie i w podskokach ruszyła w stronę domu, ciągnąc go za sobą.

— Pa, Maciek! — zawołała przez ramię do sąsiada.

— Dzięki — dodał Aleks, uśmiechając się przez ramię. Niestety chyba wyszedł mu grymas zamiast uśmiechu, był zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, żeby zdołać jeszcze zapanować nad mimiką.

Ledwie Aleks i Beti weszli na podwórko, przyleciała do nich Ula i padając przed siostrą na kolana jęknęła — Gdzieś ty była?!

— No u Maćka przecież! — dziewczynka wywróciła oczami, a Aleks, mimo oszołomienia, zachichotał w duchu. Coraz bardziej zaczynał ją lubić.

Na podwórko wpadł zdyszany Jasiek. Odetchnął z ulgą zobaczywszy, że młodsza siostra się odnalazła, ale zaraz sapnął:

— Idzie tata.

— Beti, tylko nie mów tacie, że się zgubiłaś! — powiedziała błagalnie Ula.

— Przecież się nie zgubiłam! Co ty gadasz, Ulcia?! — mała puściła dłoń Aleksa i pobiegła ojcu na spotkanie.

Febo pomógł wstać Uli i delikatnie przytulił ją do siebie.

— Co za dzień — westchnęła dziewczyna, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu.

— Już po wszystkim — szepnął Aleks, masując jej plecy. — Teraz musisz się odstresować.

— Na odstresowanie proponuję moją nalewkę — wtrącił stary Cieplak, który właśnie do nich podszedł z Beti na ręku. — Dzień dobry, panie Febo. Nie wiedziałem, że Ulcia dziś pana zaprosiła, coś bym przygotował.

— Wyszło to jakoś tak niespodziewanie. — Aleks wzruszył ramionami. — Proszę się absolutnie nie przejmować...

— Aleks na pewno nie odmówi dziś twojej nalewki tato — przerwała mu Ula. — Musimy uczcić jego sukces.

— Nasz sukces — poprawił ją szybko Febo.

— Jaki sukces? — zapytał ojciec.

— Został prezesem! — spojrzała na niego z taką dumą, że gdyby miał tendencję do rumienienia się, zapewne byłby już cały czerwony.

— A Ula prawą ręką owego prezesa — dodał.

Staremu aż zabłysnęły oczy na te słowa.

— No to co nic nie mówicie?! Chodźcie do domu, nie będziemy tu tak stać przecież. Panie Febo, pan przodem. Nalegam! Proszę usiąść, a ja już wyciągam nalewkę... a może lepiej wino? Ulcia odgrzewaj pierogi. Asystentka prezesa... no popatrz! Beti przynieś sztućce i talerze, te odświętnie oczywiście. Rety, taka okazja...

Aleks śmiał się w duchu z tego jakże prostackiego, ale jednocześnie uroczego monologu. Pozwolił wprowadzić się ponownie do domu, usadzić przy stole w kuchni, nie zająknął się ani słowem, nawet wtedy, gdy dzieciak wdrapał mu się na kolana, a stary postawił przed nim kieliszek z nalewką. Ulka zakrzątnęła się przy garach i po kilku chwilach już wszyscy jedli pierogi. Wszyscy oprócz Jaśka, który zmył się jeszcze zanim weszli do domu.

Z niemałym zaskoczeniem Aleks odkrył, że jego, tak zwana dziewczyna robi najlepsze pierogi jakie kiedykolwiek jadł, a nalewka jej ojca, choć mocna, jest naprawdę pyszna. To pierwsze odkrycie przyczyniło się jedynie do tego, że musiał znowu poluźnić pasek, ale drugie sprawiło, że po pewnym czasie stał się naprawdę bardzo wylewny i uczuciowy. Poprosił starego Cieplaka by mówił mu po imieniu, słał Uli pełne uczucia spojrzenia i nawet pozwolił Beti bawić się swoją chustką.

W końcu zaczął zasypiać nad stołem i Cieplakowie uznali, że nie pozwolą mu wracać do domu. Zostanie u nich na noc, koniec kropka. Nie chcieli słyszeć żadnych protestów. Ulka zaciągnęła go do swojego pokoju, ale on jakoś w ogóle się tym nie przejął, był zbyt pijany.

— I co teraz ze mną zrobisz? — zapytał, od razu padając na łóżko.

— Położę cię spać — odparła rzeczowo Ula.

— No wiesz? Jak mnie już spiłaś to chyba wypadałyby wykorzystać — sam nie wiedział czemu gada takie rzeczy, przecież nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, żeby go wykorzystała. Nawet po pijanemu. A jednak pierdzielił, jak potłuczony.

— Po pierwsze, nie ja cię spiłam, lecz tata, a po drugie wolałabym cię wykorzystać, kiedy będziesz w stanie większej przytomności umysłu. — Chwyciła go za ramię, chcąc pomóc wstać. — Jakbyś się podniósł na chwilę to pościeliłabym ci łóżko...

— Szkoda czasu — Aleks pociągnął ją na siebie i nie zważając na racjonalną część swojego umysłu, drącą się na niego: _Co ty wyprawiasz?!_ zaczął się, kolokwialnie mówiąc, dobierać do Brzyduli.

— Aleks, uspokój się! — jęknęła Ula, próbując go powstrzymać. — Nie możemy... za drzwiami jest tata i Beti.

— No to co?

— Proszę cię, wolałabym, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był bardziej romantyczny.

— A co jest nieromantycznego w chwili obecnej? — zapytał, przestając całować jej szyję.

— Jesteś pijany!

— Ach... no może troszkę... — rozluźnił uścisk, bo nagle poczuł, jak dopada go wielkie zmęczenie. Ulka skwapliwie z tego skorzystała i wymknęła mu się. Pamiętał jeszcze, że coś do niego mówiła, ale nie zrozumiał sensu jej wypowiedzi, bo zasnął.

♡♡♡

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka i dotarła do niego przerażająca świadomość tego, co próbował zrobić poprzedniego wieczoru, wyparowała z niego niemal cała radość z powodu otrzymania stanowiska prezesa. Co on sobie do cholery ciężkiej myślał?! Czy nalewka starego Cieplaka wypaliła mu mózg?! Jak mógł zachować się tak lekkomyślnie?! Teraz Ulka będzie oczekiwać, że wreszcie się z nią prześpi i to na trzeźwo. Co on najlepszego zrobił?!

— Dzień dobry, jak się spało? — zapytała Ula, kiedy niepewnie wszedł do kuchni.

— Świetnie — odparł lakonicznie, stając w progu i zerkając na nią nerwowo.

— Nie masz kaca?

— Małego... Słuchaj, Ula... ja przepraszam cię za wczoraj... nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło...

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

— No wiesz, byłem trochę za bardzo rozochocony...

— Aaa, to. Nie przejmuj się, nic się nie stało. — Puściła do niego oczko — Kto wie, czy gdybyśmy byli sami w domu i ja nie uległabym rozochoceniu. — Zbliżyła się do niego i zarzuciwszy mu ręce na szyję, pocałowała krótko, ale zdecydowanie bardziej namiętnie niż kiedykolwiek.

Aleks uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie było już dla niego żadnego ratunku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nowy tytuł dzięki uprzejmości [Niezabudki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka) :)

— No i co ty teraz zrobisz, biedaku? — westchnął ciężko Adam. Byli w jego gabinecie, który jeszcze przed dwoma dniami należał do Aleksa. Dochodziła jedenasta, a oni już żłopali whisky, jak dwójka zupełnie się nieszanujących alkoholików. Aleks był na tyle zdesperowany, że nie wiedział co innego, prócz alkoholu, mogłoby mu pomóc. Adam uznał, że wypije do towarzystwa. Zresztą sam też wyglądał na przerażonego rewelacjami, którymi poczęstował go Aleks. W końcu, jeśli teraz Ulka zorientuje się, że cała maskarada Febo była jedynie udawana, to kto wie, jak się zemści.

— Przecież chyba nie zamierzasz się z nią przespać? — kontynuował Adam.

— Nie wiem, Adam. Teraz to już nie mam pojęcia co robić... Nie mogę jej spławić, ale też nie mogę tego dalej ciągnąć...

— Czekaj no, Aleks... pomyślmy... Nie mógłbyś powiedzieć jej, że nie możesz z nią być ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo? Możesz jej wmówić, że ściga cię włoska mafia i nie chcesz jej narażać...

— Adam, co ty chrzanisz?! — Aleks nie był jeszcze na tyle pijany, by brać słowa Turka za dobrą monetę. — Ula w życiu się na to nie nabierze. — Stanowczo odstawił szklankę na stolik. — Dość tego, lada moment wraca Marek, a ja myślę tylko o niej. Muszę wziąć się w garść.

— No wiesz... może naprawdę się w niej zakochałeś? W końcu teraz to nie jest już taki paszczur.

Aleks jedynie zabił go wzrokiem w odpowiedzi.

♡♡♡

Aleksowi humor poprawił się odrobinę, gdy ujrzał, jak Mareczek miota się, niby w potrzasku, podczas przesłuchania, które zgotowali mu on, Krzysztof i Paulina. Jednak ku jego zdumieniu, zdołał się z tego wszystkiego wyłgać na tyle, że Krzysztof najwyraźniej miał zamiar puścić mu to płazem.

— Przepraszam, czy ja dobrze słyszę? Marek pojechał do kochanki, której wynajął mieszkanie za firmowe pieniądze i z którą spędził upojny weekend, a teraz ma jeszcze czelność wmawiać nam, że załatwiał interesy i ty w to wierzysz, Krzysztof?!

— Aleks, tutaj mamy dowody na to, że Marek rzeczywiście podpisał umowę z Genellim, zatem jego podróż nie była podyktowana jedynie samolubnymi pobudkami. Nie twierdzę, że nie ma nic na sumieniu, ale za zdradę nie mogę go sądzić odbierając posadę.

Aleks nie wierzył w to co słyszał.

— SŁUCHAM?! A sponsorowanie swojej kochanki, nie jest ciosem wymierzonym przeciw firmie?!

— Nie mamy dowodów na to, że Marek rzeczywiście zdradzał Paulinę, to że spotkał się z Klaudią nie oznacza...

— Dość! — warknęła Paula. — Dłużej tego nie zniosę! Przepraszam, Krzysztof. Gdy już ustalicie, czy Marek mnie zdradzał, czy może jednak nie, dajcie znać. — I wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Paulinko! — krzyknął za nią Krzysztof, ale już było za późno. — Aleks... przecież wiesz, musimy rozgraniczać sprawy prywatne i służbowe.

— Czyli co? — prychnął Aleks. — Konkurs na stanowisko prezesa nadal trwa?

— Niekoniecznie. Dostałem już dwie ekspertyzy waszych prezentacji i obie są na twoją korzyść. Zatem tak czy inaczej, ty jesteś prezesem. Ale uważam, że Marek powinien pozostać w firmie przez najbliższy rok. Będzie cię rozliczał z wykonywania planu.

♡♡♡

Wściekłość dosłownie kipiała z Aleksa, gdy wyszedł, a właściwie wybiegł z firmy. Nie wierzył w to co się stało. Jak Krzysztof mógł być takim głupcem? Przecież doskonale znał swojego syna.

Złorzecząc w duchu, na wszystko i wszystkich, poczynając od Marka a skończywszy na sobie samym, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy nogi zaniosły go do parku. Dotarł do ich miejsca. Jego i Ulki. Zaraz jednak zganił się w myśli za nazywanie tego skrawka trawy w krzakach nad stawem _ich_ miejscem. Zaczynał robić się żałosny i po raz pierwszy rozważył, czy może słowa Adama nie były trafne. Może naprawdę się zakochał? Myślał o tym z przerażeniem, ale zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że zwyczajnie Ulkę polubił. Nadawali na podobnych falach, a tak rzadko miał z kimś takim do czynienia, stąd też zapewne wziął się jego sentyment.

Usiadł na ławce starając się opanować zdenerwowanie. Gdyby tylko Ulka nie była kim była, o ile łatwiej przyszłoby mu się z nią rozstać. Gdyby nawet zagroziła, że wyjawi jego sekrety, z łatwością sam mógłby zacząć ją szantażować. Tymczasem nawet nie był w stanie wziąć takiego scenariusza pod uwagę. Wolał brnąć w kłamstwo, niż pogrążyć się w jej oczach, sprawić, że uznałaby go za potwora, tak jak inni. Nie zniósłby tego. Do tej pory nie zależało mu na niczyjej opinii, ale sam pomysł, że Ula mogłaby myśleć o nim źle, przyprawiał go o mdłości. Był gotów nawet pójść z nią do łóżka, byle tylko wciąż być ideałem, w jej oczach.

Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może ciągnąć tej udawanki w nieskończoność. Kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę, a im dłużej z tym zwleka, tym gorzej dla nich obojga.

— Aleks? — z zamyślenia wyrwał go właśnie jej głos. — Wszystko dobrze?

Niepewnie zbliżyła się do ławki, którą zajmował, jakby nie wiedziała czy może usiąść obok czy nie. Aleks ze zdziwieniem poczuł, jak jego usta mimowolnie układają się w uśmiech. Zachęcająco poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

— Wszystko w porządku — odparł, gdy usiadła.

— Tak szybko wyszedłeś z firmy... coś się stało, na spotkaniu zarządu?

— Nic, poza tym, że Marek jak zwykle się wyłgał, a Krzysztof mu uwierzył.

— To znaczy, że jednak go nie wyrzuci?! — w jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka nadziei, przez którą Aleks poczuł, jak na powrót ogarnia go wściekłość.

— Ta, zostanie na swym dawnym stanowisku i będzie mnie rozliczał z wykonywania planu. Zapewne zechcesz wrócić na miejsce jego sekretarki — prychnął.

— No co ty, Aleks. Oczywiście, że nie chcę, ale czy sama nie wiem czy nie powinnam?

— Nie, nie powinnaś Ula! Jesteś moja, nie zapominaj o tym.

Ula uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko. Jej aparat błysnął w słońcu, a Febo nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć na ten uśmiech w taki sam sposób. To było silniejsze od niego. — Nie zapominam, Aleks. — Przycisnęła się do jego boku i pocałowała w szyję. Aleks mimowolnie zamruczał, już od tak dawna nikt nie całował go w taki sposób…

— Ula... — sapnął. — Tracę przez ciebie zdolność logicznego myślenia.

— I o to chodzi — zachichotała, ale przerwała pieszczotę. — Chciałam tylko, żebyś przestał zadręczać się Markiem i skupił na czymś innym.

Imię jego domniemanego przyszłego szwagra, otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że znowu spoważniał.

— To nie takie proste... Nie rozumiem, czemu Krzysztof nie wierzy w jego romans. Przecież to takie oczywiste... Zapewne Paula też w końcu da wiarę w te grubymi nićmi szyte kłamstwa, to tylko kwestia czasu...

— Nie masz na to wpływu Aleks. Teraz lepiej zajmijmy się naszym planem na nadchodzący rok. Tak, żeby Marek nie mógł nas na niczym utrącić.

♡♡♡

Wkrótce wrócili do firmy. Aleks ochłonął na tyle, by móc nie gromić wzrokiem każdego, kto się nawinął. Zdołał nawet uśmiechnąć się krzywo, gdy ochroniarz, najwyraźniej dobry znajomy Ulki szepnął do niej:

— A-a jednak, u-udało się p-pani…

— Tak, panie Władku. Dziękuję za pomoc.

Kiedy znaleźli się w windzie, Aleks zapytał o co chodziło.

— Jak cię szukałam, to pan Władek powiedział mi w którą stronę poszedłeś — wyjaśniła. Tym razem na twarzy Febo zakwitł szczery i szeroki uśmiech. Nikt, oprócz Pauli, nigdy się o niego nie martwił. Tak samo jak on nie martwił się o nikogo, oprócz swojej siostry. Cudownym było odkrycie, że jednak jest w tej firmie ktoś, kto nie jest z nim spokrewniony, a jednak zależy mu na nim.

Ula była naprawdę wyjątkowa. Może miała za dobre serce, była zbyt wrażliwa i ślamazarna, ale mimo to, potrafiła zjednywać sobie ludzi, skoro nawet w nim udało jej się wzbudzić tyle uczuć. Myślała o wszystkich. Dla niej nawet ochroniarz, którego Aleks zawsze traktował, jak element infrastruktury, liczył się nie mniej niż każdy inny pracownik F&D. Było to wyjątkowe podejście do życia, zwłaszcza tutaj, w wielkim świecie mody, gdzie każdy na każdego patrzył wilkiem, a drobne uprzejmości były jak niemodne dodatki, wyciągni z lamusa.

Winda dojechała na piąte piętro, a kiedy jej drzwi otworzyły się, ktoś krzyknął „Ula” i zaraz porwał ją w objęcia. Aleks rozpoznał Violettę po wielkich kolczykach i jeszcze większym dekolcie. Jej zachowanie jednak było bardzo zaskakujące. Do tej pory odnosił wrażenie, że Violetta raczej nie lubi Uli, a tu proszę, taki nagły wybuch uczuć… No chyba, że miała zamiar ją udusić.

— Starczy już — odsunął ją delikatnie od równie zdezorientowanej, co on Ulki. — Daj jej złapać oddech.

— Uleczko ty moja kochana! Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że coś wymyślisz…Ale… no ty to jesteś, naprawdę! Po piętach cię powinnam całować!

— Może innym razem Viola… Za bardzo nie wiem o co ci chodzi…

— No jak to? Przecież wstawiłaś się za mną u Pshemko! Gdyby nie ty, ten wyrostek mamuta nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi zostać modelką!

— Ach, to… Zupełnie zapomniałam. No to cieszę się twoim szczęściem Viola. A teraz lepiej tam idź i pokaż, że przykładasz się do pracy, żeby moje wstawiennictwo nie poszło na marne. — Popchnęła ją w kierunku pracowni Pshemko, a sama ruszyła do swojego biurka, nie zwracając uwagi na Aleksa. Febo uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył za nią.

Nim dotarł do sekretariatu, Ula zdążyła już chwycić jakieś papiery i pilnie je studiowała. Aleks oparł się o futrynę za jej plecami.

— Modelka,p tak? — zagadnął.

— Och, Aleks… Mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

— Wiem, dlatego chciałem ci pogratulować pomysłu odesłania Violetty w jedyne miejsce, z którego na pewno nie będzie miała czasu nam przeszkadzać.

Ula podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Czyli, nie jesteś zły?

— No wiesz — pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. — Na ciebie nie można być złym. Poza tym, ufam ci w kwestii zarządzania firmą i pracownikami.

— A w jakiej kwestii mi nie ufasz? — zapytała przebiegle.

— W kwestii wybierania dla siebie właściwego miejsca. Zaraz kogoś poproszę, żeby zabrał twoje biurko, bo nie będą nam tutaj już dwa potrzebne. Od dziś siedzisz na miejscu Violetty. 

— Przepraszam — do sekretariatu wszedł Marek, przerywając ich rozmowę, co automatycznie sprawiło, że uśmiech Aleksa zamienił się w złośliwy grymas. — Ula, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko. Mogę?

— Jasne, słucham? — Ulka uśmiechnęła się zdecydowanie zbyt miło.

Marek zerknął na Aleksa. — Na osobności, jeśli można. Chyba, że twój nowy pan i władca na to nie pozwoli.

Febo prychnął gniewnie — Co ty sugerujesz?!

— Nieważne.

— Posłuchaj, możesz sobie rozmawiać z Ulą na osobności, ile chcesz, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale jeśli dowiem się, że robiłeś jej jakiekolwiek wymówki, z tego powodu, że zrezygnowała z pracy dla nieudolnego szefa i zgodziła się na stanowisko mojej asystentki, to przysięgam, że tym razem nie będę się w żaden sposób patyczkował, tylko własnoręcznie spuszczę ci łomot.

— Aleks! — jęknęła przerażona Ula, ale Aleks nie dbał już o żadne względy przyzwoitości. Ton Mareczka i jego słowa o nowym panu i władcy, sugerujące, że on był poprzednim, jakby dziewczyna była niewolnicą, doprowadziły go do szewskiej pasji.

— Spokojna twoja ulizana głowa — powiedział Marek przez zaciśnięte zęby. Widać było, że też wszystko się w nim gotuje, żeby Aleksowi przyłożyć.

— Chłopaki, spokojnie. — Ulka wyszła zza biurka i stanęła między nimi. — Aleks idź do gabinetu, proszę, a ja rozmówię się z Markiem.

Febo sztywno kiwnął głową i zniknął w gabinecie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Jego nienawiść do Marka rosła z każdą chwilą. Najchętniej nie pozwoliłby Uli z nim rozmawiać. Dziewczyna wyraźnie go lubiła i jeszcze gotowa dać się złapać na jego kłamstwa. Pokładał jednak wielką nadzieję w tym, że o wszystkim mu opowie, gdy skończą rozmowę, a wtedy będzie mógł natychmiast zareagować. Tymczasem, chcąc jej przypomnieć, który z nich jest lepszym szefem, znowu zamówił jej bukiet, tym razem jasnoróżowych róż okolonych drobnymi, białymi kwiatuszkami, których nazwy Aleks nie znał, ale na zdjęciu w Internecie bukiet prezentował się naprawdę wytwornie. Do tego oczywiście musiał być dołączony bilecik z sentymentalną treścią.

Ula weszła do jego gabinetu, gdy tylko skończył składać zamówienie.

— Mogę? — zapytała grzecznie.

— Jasne. Mam nadzieję, że Marek się nad tobą nie wytrząsał?

— Skądże… wprost przeciwnie… Grzecznie poprosił, żebym wróciła na stanowisko jego sekretarki…

Siląc się na spokój, Aleks zapytał:

— I co ty na to?

— Och… Aleks… sama już nie wiem… — jęknęła dziewczyna, siadając ciężko na kanapie. — Jestem rozdarta…

Febo wstał z fotela i usiadł obok niej, otaczając ją ramieniem i przytulając do siebie. Postanowił zachować się tak, jak uważał, że ona chciałaby, żeby się zachował.

— Ula, zrób tak, jak uważasz. Nie zamierzam się wtrącać i przepraszam za to w parku. Jestem zbyt zaborczy w stosunku do ciebie.

Spojrzała na niego z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy, co oznaczało, że spodziewała się ostrego sprzeciwu z jego strony, a on znowu zaskoczył ją pozytywnie.

— Powiedziałam mu, że potrzebuje czasu chociaż do jutra, żeby to przemyśleć.

— To przemyśl wszystko na spokojnie, już bez zbędnych komentarzy z mojej strony. A teraz wróćmy do pracy.

— Aleks… — westchnęła — jeśli wrócę do Marka, zostaniesz sam. Będziesz musiał szukać kogoś nowego na moje miejsce…

— Jakoś sobie poradzę, tymczasem ty myśl o sobie, Ula.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Aleks miałby na swoim koncie już kilkadziesiąt morderstw, ale gdyby spojrzenia mogły sprawiać, że człowiek dostawał kolejne życie, Febo, dzięki Uli, już dawno byłby nieśmiertelny.

♡♡♡

—_ Dla mojej duszy różanej, najmilszej i najbardziej kochanej _— przeczytała rozmarzona Ula, po czym przycisnęła bilecik do piersi.

Kwiaty dostarczono w momencie, gdy Aleks wychodził z gabinetu, żeby zrobić im kawy, więc był świadkiem bardzo pozytywnej reakcji Uli. Może kwiaciarka wybrała trochę przesłodzony tekst, ale wyglądało na to, że dziewczynie się spodobał. Zanurzyła twarz w kwiatach, wdychając ich zapach z uśmiechem pełnym takiej rozkoszy, że Aleks z trudem powstrzymał się od komentarza.

— Któż to mógł przysłać co takie cudo? — udał zdziwionego. — Czy mam być zazdrosny?

— Aleks, wiem, że to ty. Nie wkręcaj mnie.

Uśmiechnął się czule. — No dobrze, ja. Mam nadzieję, że ci się podobają.

— Bardzo!

— Cieszy mnie to. Pójdę zrobić nam kawy.

Ruszył do kuchni, gdzie, ku swemu zdumieniu, spotkał Paulinę i Violettę, które zupełnie nie zwróciły na niego uwagi, pochłonięte rozmową.

— No mówię ci! Taki wielki! I to same róże! Kurier przed chwilą go przyniósł… Myślałam, że to od Marka dla ciebie, na przeprosiny. Tymczasem, zgadnij kto go dostał?! — trajkotała świeżo upieczona modelka.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Violetta. Nie jestem w nastroju na zgadywanki.

— Brzydula! Dasz wiarę?!

Aleks uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze Pauli.

— Dam wiarę — syknęła. — I powiem ci nawet od kogo je dostała! Od mojego brata!

— Co?! — jęknęła Violka. — To oni naprawdę?! Bleee…

— Zważ na słowa! — Aleks spiorunował ją wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do siostry. — Paula, możemy porozmawiać?

— Możemy. Przyjdę do ciebie za pięć minut.

Zrobiwszy kawy, Aleks wrócił do siebie. Zostawił jedną z filiżanek Uli i poinformował ją, że zaraz przyjdzie do niego Paulina. 

Ledwie zdążył usiąść za biurkiem, a już do gabinetu wparowała siostra.

— To się musi skończyć, Aleks! — warknęła. — Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żebyś zadawał się z tą… z tą…

— Nie zamierzam dyskutować na ten temat! — uciął szybko Aleks, wstając z miejsca i gestem proponując Pauli, żeby usiadła na kanapie. — Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o Marku…

— O Marku?! — Paula uniosła brwi, nadal uparcie stojąc na środku pokoju. — Czemu chcesz o nim rozmawiać?

— Bo zastanawiam się, czy może nie próbuje sprawić, że uwierzysz w jego bajeczkę…

Paula przez chwilę wyglądała na zmieszaną, co utwierdziło Aleksa w przekonaniu, że jego siostra zaczyna się łamać.

— Jest to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, Aleks. Nie chcesz, żebym wtrącała się do ciebie i Brzyduli, to ty nie wtrącaj się do mnie i Marka.

— Ciekaw jestem po prostu, jak próbuje cię przekonać… — powiedział spokojnie Aleks.

Paula westchnęła i usiadła ciężko na kanapie. — Ty nie masz pojęcia… — pokręciła głową, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — On pojechał do Mediolanu, żeby zarezerwować katedrę na nasz ślub! To ta sama, w której brali ślub nasi rodzice, Aleks! Może jednak tym razem nie kłamie… To miała być niespodzianka, dlatego tak się krył z tym wyjazdem…

_Kryje to on się nieźle teraz_, pomyślał Aleks, ale podobnie, jak w przypadku Uli, postanowił być taktowny i delikatny.

— Słuchaj, Paula. Wiesz, że go nie znoszę, ale jeśli naprawdę, masz stuprocentową pewność, że jest wobec ciebie szczery, żadna, nawet najmniejsza wątpliwość, co do jego poczynań i intencji nie pojawiła się w twojej głowie, to i ja jestem gotów mu uwierzyć.

Widać było jak na dłoni, że Paula ma mnóstwo wątpliwości, jednak nie chce się do nich przyznawać przed Aleksem. Powiedziała więc tylko — Potrzebuję czasu, żeby to przemyśleć.

Aleksa uderzyło podobieństwo owej sytuacji do tej sprzed godziny, gdy to Ula odpowiedziała mu w podobny sposób. Co też ten Marek takiego w sobie miał, że potrafił omotać wszystkie kobiety na swojej drodze?

Kiedy Paula opuściła jego gabinet, Aleks postanowił zapytać Uli, czy nie wybierze się z nim na kolację, jednak zdziwił się, zastawszy jej biurko puste. Zniknęła jej torba i sweter, zostały jedynie kwiaty. Czyżby gdzieś wyszła, na chwilę? Ale czemu nic mu nie powiedziała?

Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do niej, ale nie odebrała. Z niewytłumaczalnych powodów, zaczął się denerwować. Pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy, było pójście do bufetu, gdzie Ula czasem przesiadywała ze swoimi koleżankami.

— Dzień dobry — znalazłszy się w środku, doskoczył szybko do bufetowej, nie zważając na kolejkę i zapytał. — Nie widziała pani może Uli? Nie było jej tutaj?

— Była, ale rano… Teraz nie wiem, gdzie jest… może u Izy? To jest w pracowni Pshemko.

— Dziękuję. — Aleks już gnał do Pshemko, ale i tam nie znalazł Uli. Polecono mu zapytać Alicję, ona powinna coś wiedzieć. Zdenerwowany tym odsyłaniem go od Annasza do Kajfasza, szybko odnalazł Milewską i już mniej uprzejmym tonem zapytał czy nie widziała może panny Cieplak. Niestety ona również mu nie pomogła.

Wrócił do gabinetu z niczym, ale miał nadzieję, że może Ulka także wróciła. Niestety pomylił się. Dziewczyny nadal nie było. Może to Marek gdzieś ją wyciągnął, chcąc przekonać do swoich racji na neutralnym gruncie?

Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Popędził do windy i zjechał na sam dół.

— Panie Władku, mam pytanko. Czy nie widział pan może, żeby Ula stąd wychodziła? — zapytał ochroniarza.

— C-coś dziś nie możecie za sobą p-państwo n-nadążyć. W-wychodziła, jakieś dziesięć minut t-temu, w w-wielkim p-pośpiechu. Coś o szpitalu m-mówiła…

Aleks zamarł. A więc przeczucie go nie myliło, stało się coś złego!


	10. Chapter 10

— Może pan jechać szybciej?! — ponaglał kierowcę Aleks.

— Chce nas pan władować na drzewo? Już i tak balansujemy na granicy mandatu!

— Dobrze, już dobrze, zapłacę za ewentualny mandat, ale proszę przyśpieszyć.

— A, że tak powiem, ewentualne punkty karne?

Aleks westchnął ciężko, ale przestał nagabywać taksówkarza. Po raz kolejny wyciągnął telefon i spróbował dodzwonić się do Uli i po raz kolejny włączyła się sekretarka.

Jeszcze będąc w firmie, rozważył wszystkie możliwości i postanowił obdzwonić szpitale w poszukiwaniu któregoś z Cieplaków. Już po czwartym telefonie odnalazł zadaje się, szpital, którego szukał. Był w nim Józef Cieplak, przywieziony godzinę wcześniej na oddział kardiologiczny. Aleks nie zastanawiał się nawet przez minutę, wypadł z biura jak burza i wskoczył w taksówkę pędząc do Uli i jej ojca. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co dziewczyna musi przeżywać. Najpierw straciła matkę, a teraz ojciec wylądował w szpitalu. Aleks sam stracił oboje rodziców i doskonale wiedział co oznacza mierzyć się z taką tragedią.

Gdy dotarli wreszcie do szpitala, wręczył taksówkarzowi banknot dwustuzłotowy i nie czekając na resztę popędził do środka.

Według tablicy informacyjnej widniejącej przy wejściu, oddział kardiologiczny mieścił się na drugim piętrze, Aleks nie zadał sobie trudu szukaniem widny, tylko popędził schodami na górę.

Zdyszany dobiegł do recepcji na drugim piętrze.

— Józef… Cieplak? — wysapał.

— Do końca korytarza — poinformowała pielęgniarka, przyglądając mu się z zachłannym uśmieszkiem.

Nie podziękowawszy nawet, popędził dalej, aż wreszcie ujrzał grupkę ludzi siedzących przed salą. Była to oczywiście rodzina Uli oraz Szymczyk.

Aleks zwolnił kroku, niepewny czy rzeczywiście powinien wchodzić z butami w czyjąś tragedię rodzinną, ale nim zdążył się zdecydować co zrobić, Maciek go dostrzegł. Klepnął Ulę po ramieniu i wskazał na Aleksa. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Wyglądała jakby dopiero co przestała płakać, ale ujrzawszy go, jej oczy znowu się zaszkliły.

— Aleks?! — jęknęła płaczliwie i po chwili już wisiała na jego szyi.

— Już dobrze, Ula. Jestem tutaj.

— Skąd wiedziałeś?!

— Mam swoje sposoby — mruknął, całując ją we włosy. Na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas później. — Co z twoim tatą?

— Ma... nie wiem, coś z wieńcówką? Możliwe, że będzie musiał mieć zrobiony taki zabieg... Ale na razie jego stan jest stabilny, tylko nie pozwalają się nam na razie z nim zobaczyć.

Aleks przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. — Będzie dobrze, Ula. Znajdziemy mu prywatną klinikę o nic się nie martw, wszystkim się zajmę. Wystarczy kilka telefonów i twój ojciec będzie miał najlepszą opiekę...

Ula uniosła na niego zapłakane oczy. — Aleks..., co ty mówisz?

— Niczym się już nie przejmuj, Ula. Zostaw wszystko mnie...

— Aleks, ja naprawdę doceniam twoje wsparcie i chęć pomocy, ale nas nie stać na prywatną kli...

— Tym też się nie przejmuj — szybko jej przerwał, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i podprowadził z powrotem do rodziny, sadzając na krześle obok Beatki. — Ula, pozwolisz, że wykonam kilka telefonów i zaraz do was wrócę?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, a Aleks wyjął komórkę i wybrał numer, pod, który nie dzwonił już dość dawno.

— Halo? Darek? Cześć, Aleks Febo z tej strony. Słuchaj, masz u siebie jakieś wolne miejsce na kardiologii?

♡♡♡

— Aleks, zabieram ich do domu — oznajmił Maciek, gdy Febo skończył trzecią rozmowę telefoniczną. Udało mu się załatwić staremu Cieplakowi miejsce w klinice u przyjaciela rodzin Febo i Dobrzańskich, tego samego, w którego ręce nawet Krzysztof nie obawiał się oddać. — Beti zaczyna przysypiać, a Jasiek jutro na ósmą do szkoły…

— Do domu? — Aleks uniósł brew. — A czy nie lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaną w Warszawie? Będą mieli bliżej do ojca…

— Nie maja u kogo się zatrzymać, a hotel raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę....

— No, to może zostaniemy u Aleksa? — Jasiek nagle włączył się do rozmowy.

— Nie wygłupiaj się, ty i Beti mielibyście za daleko do szkoły i przedszkola — wtrąciła Ula, biorąc drzemiącą Beatkę na ręce. — Poza tym nie możemy zwalać się Aleksowi na głowę. Poradzimy sobie sami…

Febo, wietrząc okazję do zabłyśnięcia przed swoją dziewczyną, skwapliwe z niej skorzystał — Ale, Ula, przecież Jasiek ma rację. Moglibyście zatrzymać się u mnie na czas pobytu ojca w szpitalu. A do szkoły zawsze można jechać taksówką… — Był pewien, że Ulka się nie zgodzi, przynajmniej nie od razu, a nie miał zamiaru namawiać jej zbyt długo. Zaproponował to tylko po to, żeby pokazać, jak wiele jest w stanie dla niej zrobić, mając pewność, że dziewczyna mu grzecznie odmówi. Tymczasem ona uśmiechnęła się słodko i oznajmiła omdlewającym tonem:

— Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie się dla nas tak poświęcić?

Chcąc, nie chcąc musiał brnąć dalej.

— To żadne poświęcenie, Ula.

— W takim razie chyba skorzystamy z twojej propozycji... Rzeczywiście byłoby nam łatwiej.

_Niech to…_

Aleks próbował zachować dobrą minę do złej gry, ale przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Przez własną głupotę władował się w niezłą kabałę. I tak oto kończy się zgrywanie dobrego samarytanina – skazaniem na towarzystwo Cieplaków dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Już widział siebie goszczącego ich nie wiadomo jak długo, bo przecież, kto mógł przewidzieć, ile potrwa rekonwalescencja starego. Wprawdzie mógł zaproponować, że zapłaci im za hotel, ale teraz zostałoby to pewnie przyjęte za niehonorową próbę wymigana się od pochopnie złożonej propozycji.

— Daj, wezmę ją — zaoferował, biorąc od Uli młodszą siostrę, która spała w najlepsze.

— Dzięki, robi się coraz cięższa.

— Wiesz, udało mi się załatwić twojemu tacie miejsce w klinice mojego przyjaciela. Jeśli jutro będzie wszystko w porządku, to go przeniosą.

— Aleks, ale…

— Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych „ale”, Ula! Wiesz, że nie znoszę sprzeciwu. Nawet dobrze się składa, bo ode mnie jest zdecydowanie bliżej do tej kliniki niż do szpitala.

Ula zatrzymała się i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, tak żeby i on przystanął na chwilę. Poczekała aż Maciek i Jasiek oddalą się na tyle by ich nie słyszeć i szepnęła:

— Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę? Jesteś dla mnie za dobry… Dla mnie i dla całej mojej rodziny… — kiedy to mówiła, oczy płonęły jej takim uczuciem, że Aleks ledwie mógł wytrzymać jej spojrzenie. Sumienie nie pozwalało mu cieszyć się z jej pełnych szczerej wdzięczności słów.

— Nie przesadzaj, Ula. To nic takiego… — bąknął tylko, zamierzając iść dalej, ale ona nadal trzymała go za ramię. — Chodźmy już — ponaglił, chcąc za wszelką cenę przerwać tę scenę w obawie, że jeśli pozwoli jej patrzeć na siebie w ten sposób jeszcze choćby minutę dłużej, wyzna jej wszystkie swoje grzechy i będzie błagał o przebaczenie. Co ta dziewczyna najlepszego z nim zrobiła?!

♡♡♡

Aleks z ciężkim sercem patrzył, jak jego kuchnia została objęta we władanie przez Ulkę, która załamywała ręce nad brakiem podstawowych, według niej, przyrządów do gotowania i produktów spożywczych. Chciała zrobić im kolację, ale zwykle jedzący na mieście Aleks, nie robił zapasów jedzenia. W końcu, samozwańcza kucharka, zgodziła się zamówić pizzę.

W tym czasie Jasiek z Maćkiem przywieźli z Rysiowa zapasowe ubrania, szczoteczki do zębów i inne rzeczy potrzebne im u Aleksa i ojcu w szpitalu. Rozsiedli się przy stole w jadalni, nad trzema pizzami i winem, które Aleks łaskawie wyciągnął z szafki. Jedli, rozmawiali o ojcu, o szkole i o innych sprawach. Beatka, która obudziła się po drodze do domu Aleksa i jadła razem z nimi, wkrótce znudziła się tym posiadywaniem i ganiała po całym mieszkaniu za uciekającym przed nią Brutusem. Aleksowi żal było psa, ale z drugiej strony, przynajmniej zażywał trochę ruchu.

Mimo pozornego spokoju, można było wyczuć niepokój o Józefa, który towarzyszył wszystkim Cieplakom, a nawet i Maćkowi. Jednak Aleks, zwłaszcza po wypiciu drugiego kieliszka wina (na trzeźwo by tego nie zniósł), uznał, że wcale nie jest mu tak źle jak przypuszczał. O ile weselej byłoby wracać każdego wieczoru do takiego pełnego życia domu niż do czterech pustych ścian.

Właśnie, gdy Maciek miał już się z nimi pożegnać i wrócić do siebie, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Niespodziewający się nikogo Aleks poszedł otworzyć i ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył na progu siostrę z wielką walizką.

— Dodzwonić się do ciebie nie można. Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale Marek wrócił do mieszkania, a ja nie mogę razem z nim… Ma sobie coś znaleźć, ale nie zamierzam z nim przebywać pod jednym dachem, dopóki się nie wyniesie na dobre… — mówiła, całując go w policzek i wchodząc do mieszkania.

— Czemu nie pójdzie do hotelu? — zdezorientowany Aleks nie bardzo wiedział, jak przygotować Paulinę na to co za chwilę zobaczy, a co gorsza, jak jej oznajmić, że po rozlokowaniu Cieplaków, w jego mieszkaniu nie ma już dla niej miejsca, chyba, że na podłodze.

— Pewnie chce mnie udobruchać, drań jeden, dlatego postanowiłam go… — urwała, bo w tym samym momencie do przedpokoju weszła Beatka z Brutusem na rękach.

— Zobacz Aleks. Ładnie mu w różowym prawda? — powiedziała, wskazując na kokardkę zawiązaną na szyi psiaka.

— Rzeczywiście, wygląda przepięknie — przyznał Febo.

Dziewczynka spojrzała ciekawie na Paulinę. — A kto to? — zapytała.

— To moja siostra, Paulina. Paula, to jest Beatka, siostra Uli.

Paulina dosłownie zaniemówiła, patrząc to na niego to na małą. Za to nieonieśmielona niczym Beatka, podeszła do niej i wyciągnąwszy rękę, drugą niezgrabnie podtrzymując Brutusa, przywitała się:

— Dzień dobry. Ma pani bardzo ładną sukienkę.

— D-dziękuję… — wydukała jego siostra, potrząsając dłonią Beatki. Zadowolona dziewczynka znowu złapała mocniej Brutusa i wróciła do jadalni, wołając coś do brata.

— Tylko mi nie mów, że masz tam resztę Cieplaków?! — jęknęła Paulina. — Czy może dorabiasz jako niańka?

— Zdecydowanie to pierwsze.

— ALEKS! ALE JAK TO?!

— Paula, spokojnie! Tata Uli jest w szpitalu, zaproponowałem, żeby ona i jej rodzeństwo zostali u mnie na ten czas…

— TY CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ?!

— Nie, nie żartuję Paula. — Złapał ją za rękę. — A teraz chodź i ładnie się przywitaj z moimi gośćmi…

— Nie zamierzam! — Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku. — Kiedyś mogłam na ciebie liczyć, ale zapomniałam, że te czasy się skończyły, odkąd zadałeś się z Cieplak. 

Zamierzała wyjść, ale Aleks postanowił, że tak łatwo nie odpuści

— Paula, poczekaj! — stanął w drzwiach zagradzając jej drogę ucieczki. — Daj im szansę, to są naprawdę porządni ludzie, zwłaszcza Ula.

— Ty chyba żartujesz…

— Pani Paulino — znowu pojawiła się Beatka, tym razem bez Brutusa. Aleks miał nadzieję, że pies wykorzysta okazję by schować się w najciemniejszej dziurze. — Uratowałam dla pani kawałek pizzy — złapała Paulę za rękę i bezceremonialnie pociągnęła do jadalni. — Jasiek chciał go zjeść, ale mu nie pozwoliłam.

Aleks zaśmiał się w duchu, patrząc na swoją siostrę, która nie miała wyjścia i pozwoliła wprowadzić się w tak niepożądane towarzystwo. Widać Cieplakom nikt się nie mógł oprzeć, nawet żaden Febo.

♡♡♡

Leżąc na kanapie i wsłuchując się w miarowe pochrapywanie Jaśka, śpiącego obok na materacu, Aleks zastanawiał się nad tym, jak w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, jego życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. I to przez kogo? Przez Ulę oczywiście.

Jeszcze tydzień temu nie do pomyślenia byłoby dla niego, żeby nawiązywać bliższą znajomość z Cieplakami, a dziś, proszę, wszyscy u niego nocują. I nie dość, że owinęli sobie jego wokół małego palca, to jeszcze zdołali przekonać do siebie Paulę w ciągu jednego wieczoru. Chociaż to mogła być zasługa wina.

Na początku, Paulina zgrywała obrażoną księżniczkę, ale szybko uległa zabiegom Betki, która najwyraźniej uznała, że Paula rzeczywiście jest księżniczką i dokładała wszelkich starań by było jej dobrze i miło. W końcu nawet opór Pauli musiał stopnieć pod wpływem tych zabawnych względów i odpowiedniej dawki alkoholu.

Tak czy inaczej, jego siostra zajęła pokój gościnny, Ula i Beatka spały w sypialni Aleksa, a on z Jaśkiem w salonie. Jeszcze miesiąc temu, w życiu nie uwierzyłby, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, a już na pewno, że on sam do niej doprowadzi. Tymczasem teraz był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Cieszyło go, zwłaszcza że Paula wreszcie jakoś dogadała się z Ulą… Choć może to jeszcze za dużo powiedziane. Lepszym słowem opisującym ich relację byłoby, że zaczęła ją tolerować. Ale znając jego siostrę, to była już połowa sukcesu.

Miło było pomyśleć, że jutro rano, zamiast zwykłej ciszy, powita go gwar czterech innych osób. Zapewne będzie awantura o łazienkę, a potem Ula znowu załamie się nad pustkami w lodówce, Paula może obudzi się z kacem, a Beatka będzie ganiać za Brutusem, który teraz spał, ukryty pod kołdrą swojego pana. Ale mimo wszystko, Aleks i tak cieszył się na ten poranek. W głębi duszy chciał, żeby wszystkie jego poranki wyglądały podobnie.

♡♡♡

Ranek okazał się jeszcze przyjemniejszy niż Aleks przypuszczał. Obudził się bardzo wcześnie i jeszcze nim reszta towarzystwa wstała wyszedł na spacer z Brutusem, a przy okazji kupił świeże pieczywo i jajka na śniadanie.

Ula zastała go w kuchni, robiącego jajecznicę dla wszystkich.

— Aleks… — westchnęła z zachwytem, przytulając do jego pleców, kiedy zręcznie manewrował patelnią. — Nie możesz nas tak rozpieszczać, bo się za bardzo przyzwyczaimy i nie będziemy chcieli wracać do siebie.

Aleks odwrócił się do niej, był w wybornym nastroju i nie omieszkał okazać jej tego poprzez poranną dawkę czułości. Ula aż jęknęła z rozkoszy, gdy zawzięcie całował ją nad dymiącymi garami.

— Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać — odchrząknął Jasiek, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni i mimo szczerych chęci, przeszkodził. — Ale żeby tam się nic nie przypaliło.

Ula odsunęła się od Aleksa, spłoniwszy się po cebulki włosów, a on posłał Jaśkowi mordercze spojrzenie i z trudem się powstrzymał, żeby nie rzucić w niego patelnią.

Wkrótce wstały także Beatka i Paula. Tej pierwszej usta się nie zamykały, druga za to była milcząca i poważna. Aleks domyślał się, że żałuje, iż została z nimi poprzedniego wieczoru i jest zapewne na niego wściekła, ale wiedział też, że szybko jej przejdzie.

Gdy zjedli śniadanie, Jasiek z Beatką pojechali taksówką do szkoły i przedszkola. Aleks miał jechać z Ulą do ojca do szpitala, ale oboje uznali, zamieniwszy kilka słów na osobności, że Febo lepiej zrobi, gdy zostanie w domu i porozmawia z siostrą, a do Uli dołączy później.

Tak jak się spodziewał, kiedy zostali sami Paula zaczęła robić mu wymówki:

— Aleks, co ty wyrabiasz? Jak mogłeś dopuścić do tego by zwalili ci się na głowę?! Nie przeczę, może przesadziłam i odrobinę pomyliłam się co do nich… Cieplak nie jest wcale tak głupia i ordynarna, jak sądziłam, a jej siostra to naprawdę słodkie stworzenie, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby tak się angażować, Aleks! Opamiętaj się!

— Paulina, ty się opamiętaj. To przecież nie jest na stałe. Jak tylko ich ojciec wyjdzie ze szpitala wrócą do siebie. — Aleks pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem dodał — Poczekaj jeszcze tydzień. Jeśli przez ten czas nie zmienisz zdania, obiecuję, że odetnę się od Cieplaków. Ale jestem pewien, że już za dwa – trzy dni, przekonasz się do nich tak samo jak ja.

Właściwie powiedział tak tylko, żeby ją uspokoić, ale ledwie wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko święcie wierzy, że jego siostra mogłaby polubić Cieplaków, ale i sam naprawdę ich lubi. Najgorsze jednak z tego wszystkiego było to, że to odkrycie nie wydało mu się ani odrobinę niepokojące.

♡♡♡

Po rozmowie z siostrą, która chyba uznała, że oszalał, Aleks pojechał do szpitala i z niezmierną ulgą odkrył, że Józef czuje się na tyle dobrze, że można go z powodzeniem przewieźć do kliniki. Na szczęście Ula zgrabnie wybrnęła z pytania ojca, kto zapłaci za tą klinikę, oznajmiając, że jako pracownica F&D ona i jej rodzina mają zapewnioną opiekę medyczną właśnie u doktora Dariusza Zawadzkiego.

Gdy dopełnili wreszcie formalności i dotarli do kliniki dochodziło południe. Ula szybko pożegnała się z ojcem i obiecała, że wieczorem odwiedzą go wszyscy, ale niestety teraz muszą już z Aleksem iść do pracy.

W taksówce znowu dziękowała mu wylewnie za wszystko co robi dla niej i całej jej rodziny, zwłaszcza, że teraz i jego rodzina ma problemy. Zastanawiała się nawet, jak można by pomóc Paulinie, gdy nagle Aleks wpadł na szatański pomysł.

— A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy dziś po pracy wybrali się na randkę? — zamruczał uwodzicielsko, pozornie zmieniając temat, ale jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół nieszczęścia siostry. Trzeba było znaleźć jej zajęcie, żeby nie musiała się zadręczać myślami o Mareczku. — Należy nam się chwila wytchnienia, prawda?

— Ale… nie, Aleks. Ja muszę iść odwiedzić tatę…

— Pójdziemy do niego, oczywiście, ale najpierw może wybierzemy się gdzieś na kolację? Tylko my dwoje?

— No co ty, Aleks. A co z Beti i Jaśkiem?

Febo uśmiechnął się przebiegle — No, cóż… Paula będzie musiała się nimi zająć.


End file.
